BEHIND THE SCENES
by Ang2QUE
Summary: We always get to see the action that goes on in the ring or during promos perhaps. But this story adventure goes beyond the curtains as the camera rolls on in front or stops and the crowd goes home -this story is behind the scenes...
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

***This is my very first FanFiction. I luck up one night and by chance found x Cena'z Chick x Chapter 9 Against All Odds. **I read her Fighting Chance and Against All Odds and I fell n luv with her Diva JayCee and John's story so much I wanted to incorporate them in my back story. I wrote this story from a backstage point of view into WWE. I hope I stay true to all the wrestling fans on here and I thank you for any reviews...I want to make this story the best I can and I have another one already in vision to make that one also the best it can be before it is even written. Ang' ***please review-**

**BEHIND THE SCENCES/ **Cena, Orton, DiBiase, Rhodes, JayCee, Maryse, Cryme Time, Evan Bourne

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

I am a true newbie here and I wonder if I will be accepted as one of them. I always have a smile on my face when I get to work here, but my heart also beats a little faster. Who would believe-me, an outgoing chick from the South, would actually be nervous to work here. Here, being not only the greatest and biggest wrestling company in the entire world to date, but my biggest dream job ever. I, Angelle, was now working for the WWE. That's right-I work for the World Wrestling Entertainment.

I was not the norm female employee because most are Divas. I was hired to work behind the scenes, but an employee none the less. I was actually hired almost a week ago. The last time the Raw Brand held a house show at the Cajundome in Lafayette, La. The day after Extreme Rulez was held in New Orleans at the Superdome. Lafayette was only a couple of hours away and a few minutes from my hometown. It was by luck that night I went.

My Sorority Sisters and Fraternity Brothers planned a big outing. Their connections got us all a block of front and second row seats that we ended up on camera all night. The cameraman had seen us being rowdy and having fun before the show started. Our seats were right behind the announcers' table. They told us we would defiantly make it on T.V. during the event. Honestly, all anyone could possible see in our section was colors of royal purple and old gold. The people from our local area knew that once they saw an Omega symbol that we were the best and wildest organization around. Everyone wanted to be an Omega or try in vain to imitate us. I guess when I think back to that night I kinda would have been curious too, if I was Cena.

We, meaning my sisters and me, were only four girls hanging out with fifty of our Frat Bruz. It did look a little strange, but I guess more intriguing to the average viewer. I had just come back from buying the new Jay Cenation HLR Bandanna with my Ace Sis. JayCee, the newest WWE Diva, had just won her first Diva Championship last night in New Orleans. I barely had tied it around my neck when my Ace Sis called my name causing me to look her way. She pointed towards our Tre' and Tail Sis and they were talking to somebody. I couldn't quite see what was going on right away because our Bruz were crowding them. When we finally made our way back to our seats in the front, it was none other that John Cena himself.

The former and always Champ was here. Cena had not yet had a chance to win his belt back from Edge, who had cheated with help from the Big Show at Backlash. Since then Cena was feuding with the Big Show, which allowed Batista to return and claim the prize last night. I am more than sure Cena will get his shot soon and re-claim what was rightfully his. I nearly fainted seeing those dimples up close. He was my favorite Diva JayCee's old man. He was off limits, but if she ever decided to leave him-nay she was my idol. I could never do that to her no matter what the circumstances were. I saw that my sisters were eyeing him like a piece of candy. Finally, it clicked to cover JayCee's back. "Hey, Sisters! He's off limits! He belongs to JayCee-so hands off!" I said. Then I turned to look at Cena and he had a smirk on his face. His eyes caught the bandanna around my neck.

"Oh, you just couldn't get a Cenation one huh?" Cena said.

"No way! JayCee is my idol and I had to get one" I replied. Cena mention that this was actually the first night the WWE was selling the bandannas with the added HLR on it.

"You really like her, huh?" Cena asked as he noticed JayCee's name in the face paint I wore on my cheek.

"Heck ya! The very first time she did your FU on Maryse..." I quickly rambled off the time, date and place it happened. "...then last night she did the Throwback to win the Diva Belt. It was awesome! How could I not?" I said as a matter of fact. My Frat Bruz were chanting Cena's and JayCee's name. This was all before Raw even started. They were getting so loud that I thought I imagined what John Cena has asked me. He looked at me waiting for my response. My thoughts went everywhere except being right here. After a few seconds, I finally blurted out, "Did you just ask me what I think you did?"

Cena asked again, "How would you like to meet her now?"

I looked quickly at my sisters and then back to Cena. I simply answered, "Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting my Diva Idol

***This is my very first FanFiction. I luck up one night and by chance found x Cena'z Chick x Chapter 9 Against All Odds. **I read her Fighting Chance and Against All Odds and I fell n luv with her Diva JayCee and John's story so much I wanted to incorporate them in my back story. I wrote this story from a backstage point of view into WWE. I hope I stay true to all the wrestling fans on here and I thank you for any reviews...I want to make this story the best I can and I have another one already in vision to make that one also the best it can be before it is even written. Ang' ***please review-**

**BEHIND THE SCENCES/ **Cena, Orton, DiBiase, Rhodes, JayCee, Maryse, Cryme Time, Evan Bourne

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

I am a true newbie here and I wonder if I will be accepted as one of them. I always have a smile on my face when I get to work here, but my heart also beats a little faster. Who would believe-me, an outgoing chick from the South, would actually be nervous to work here. Here, being not only the greatest and biggest wrestling company in the entire world to date, but my biggest dream job ever. I, Angelle, was now working for the WWE. That's right-I work for the World Wrestling Entertainment.

I was not the norm female employee because most are Divas. I was hired to work behind the scenes, but an employee none the less. I was actually hired almost a week ago. The last time the Raw Brand held a house show at the Cajundome in Lafayette, La. The day after Extreme Rulez was held in New Orleans at the Superdome. Lafayette was only a couple of hours away and a few minutes from my hometown. It was by luck that night I went.

My Sorority Sisters and Fraternity Brothers planned a big outing. Their connections got us all a block of front and second row seats that we ended up on camera all night. The cameraman had seen us being rowdy and having fun before the show started. Our seats were right behind the announcers' table. They told us we would defiantly make it on T.V. during the event. Honestly, all anyone could possible see in our section was colors of royal purple and old gold. The people from our local area knew that once they saw an Omega symbol that we were the best and wildest organization around. Everyone wanted to be an Omega or try in vain to imitate us. I guess when I think back to that night I kinda would have been curious too, if I was Cena.

We, meaning my sisters and me, were only four girls hanging out with fifty of our Frat Bruz. It did look a little strange, but I guess more intriguing to the average viewer. I had just come back from buying the new Jay Cenation HLR Bandanna with my Ace Sis. JayCee, the newest WWE Diva, had just won her first Diva Championship last night in New Orleans. I barely had tied it around my neck when my Ace Sis called my name causing me to look her way. She pointed towards our Tre' and Tail Sis and they were talking to somebody. I couldn't quite see what was going on right away because our Bruz were crowding them. When we finally made our way back to our seats in the front, it was none other that John Cena himself.

The former and always Champ was here. Cena had not yet had a chance to win his belt back from Edge, who had cheated with help from the Big Show at Backlash. Since then Cena was feuding with the Big Show, which allowed Batista to return and claim the prize last night. I am more than sure Cena will get his shot soon and re-claim what was rightfully his. I nearly fainted seeing those dimples up close. He was my favorite Diva JayCee's old man. He was off limits, but if she ever decided to leave him-nay she was my idol. I could never do that to her no matter what the circumstances were. I saw that my sisters were eyeing him like a piece of candy. Finally, it clicked to cover JayCee's back. "Hey, Sisters! He's off limits! He belongs to JayCee-so hands off!" I said. Then I turned to look at Cena and he had a smirk on his face. His eyes caught the bandanna around my neck.

"Oh, you just couldn't get a Cenation one huh?" Cena said.

"No way! JayCee is my idol and I had to get one" I replied. Cena mention that this was actually the first night the WWE was selling the bandannas with the added HLR on it.

"You really like her, huh?" Cena asked as he noticed JayCee's name in the face paint I wore on my cheek.

"Heck ya! The very first time she did your FU on Maryse..." I quickly rambled off the time, date and place it happened. "...then last night she did the Throwback to win the Diva Belt. It was awesome! How could I not?" I said as a matter of fact. My Frat Bruz were chanting Cena's and JayCee's name. This was all before Raw even started. They were getting so loud that I thought I imagined what John Cena has asked me. He looked at me waiting for my response. My thoughts went everywhere except being right here. After a few seconds, I finally blurted out, "Did you just ask me what I think you did?"

Cena asked again, "How would you like to meet her now?"

I looked quickly at my sisters and then back to Cena. I simply answered, "Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3: Supper with 2 Stars & 2 Divas

Chapter 3: Supper with 2 Stars and 2 Divas

almost a week ago Raw house show...

Just then an announcer said that they would be starting soon allowing for everyone to get back to their seats. I was still in shock that I had actually had a chance to meet my favorite Diva and idol. The 'dark matches' were good but when Raw actually started my stomach got butterflies. The pyrotechnics went off and Raw had officially started. Everything that happened that night was a blur. Batista had came out to celebrate his victory at being the new champ when;

_I hear voices in my head...they counsel me they understand-they talk to me, I hear voices crying...I see heroes dying...I taste blood that drying...I feel tension rising, I hear voices in my head..they counsel me they understand-they talk to me- they talk to me!_

It was Randy Orton's entrance music that started to play in the arena. Randy started to make his way down to the ring but he was not alone. His stable mates, Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes were with him. Legacy came to ambush Batista when he was celebrating his win. DiBiase actually took a chair and put Batista's arm in it. While Rhodes grabbed another chair and started hitting Batista's arm that was in the other chair. Orton was doing his stomp move, which if that didn't break Batista's arm-the chair shots certainly did. The EMT's came out after Legacy did all the damage they wanted to do to Batista. I was screaming my head off with my group.

The next segment we laughed ourselves silly when Vicky Guerrero came out. She finally quit being the GM of Raw. Santina, actually Santino, had thrown Vicky into a hog pen in the match last night. She was teased so much about it and with her voice being high-pitched like a pig shouted-I QUIT! My voice was gone by the time Cena or JayCee made an appearance in the ring. Since Jay had won the Diva belt last night, she had a celebration, too. Jay did her usually ring entrance, but this time when she climbed the turn buckles, held up her Diva Belt high above her head.. She waved to me and my group. I ended up taking my soro shirt off and waved it around my head to sport my JayCenation jersey. The show ended with as much of a bang as it had started.

My sisters and I watched some Bruz doing a little hop as they walked toward the exits. Someone tapped me on my shoulders. It was JayCee. I smiled at her and said, "What's up?" My voice was just above a whisper and Jay barely heard me.

"Does the offer still stand?" Jay asked.

"Offer? What offer?" I replied

"The offer to get some great food and crawfish." she said.

"Oh! Yeah, it does." I responded. I remembered with everything that just happen my brain was fried. "I'll cook for both you and John. You're always welcome at my manz."

"Well, I'm ready. I just have to get my bag in my locker room and John. Do you, girls, want to follow me?"

I said sure but my sisters said no for me to go ahead without them. I again climbed over the barricades. I then told my soro sisters to meet me at my house and only tell a chosen few. I couldn't have all fifty Bruhz this late at my home with these special guests. I followed Jay backstage and this time we went to her locker room. She grabbed her bag and took out her cell phone.

She dialed a number and said, "John are you ready to go eat some real food?" She laughed at whatever he said and hung up. "He is soooooo ready to eat some real food."

We both laughed and walked through the corridors. I saw various WWE Wrestlers and Divas from all three brands in regular street clothes getting ready to leave the arena. We saw the Diva Maryse and she waved Jay over to her.

"Well, who's this Jay?" Maryse questions in a French accent.

"Well, it all started with John spotting a group that Angelle was a part of. He found out she was a big fan of mine so he brought her backstage for me to meet her. John came in while we were talking and grumbled about the food. And Angelle here was kind enough to offer to bring us to a place where we can get some real great food. And that is why we are heading to her home right now." Jay replied.

"Food! Count me in." a male voice from behind us stated.

We all turned around and it was none other than Randy Orton, himself. I squinted my eyes towards him in an evil glare at him.

"Whoa!" Randy said while putting his hands up. "No evil eye stuff!"

Jay gave him a little hug and I looked at them sideways. "I told you people think the worse of you by being the best heel you can be."Jay said. "It's just his persona. He is not really like that Angelle. I promise."

I said o.k. but in my mind I still wasn't too sure. Just then Jay's phone rang:

_'You're time is up, my time is now, U can't C me, my time is now, it's the franchise, boy I'm shining now, U can't C me, my time is now!' _

Randy smirked and said sarcastically, "I wonder who that could be?

Jay gave him a light shove. She picked up-" Yes, Johnny?" She paused, "We're on our way right now." She hung up the phone,"Look John is really hungry. Is everyone ready to leave?"

Everyone nodded yes. Jay then asked me if it was o.k. if Randy and Maryse could come with us. I said sure in a soft voice.

I was trying to get some of my voice back but it wasn't working. Randy, Maryse, Jay and I started walking towards the exit. There stood John Cena with his hands on his waist like he had been waiting forever. We all piled out of the Cajundome towards the parking lot. The group gravitated towards a Hummer and asked me where my car was. I told them it was just around in the front. So I climbed into the backseat with the other girls. They were gonna give me a ride to my car. I looked at Randy still unsure about him. My thoughts went to _...I am taking a ride in Randy's Hummer. Could this night get anymore spectacular?_ I pointed towards a pearl-white Chevy Yukon.

"Nice rims on the ride." Randy said as he pulled up besides it.

We, girls, then piled out of the backseat and got into my SUV.

John spoke" So Jay, are you leaving me?"

She paused and walked to the front passenger side of the Hummer. She gave him a little peck and waved as she climbed into my front passenger seat. I rolled down my window and pointed for Randy to follow me. My home was in another town but it was only about fifteen minutes away. I picked up my cell to call my soro sisters. They had actually made it to my home already. I told them to go ahead and let themselves in and if they could start setting things up for me. My voice was returning a little bit more. The Divas and I started talking about general things. They told me of their travel dates over the next few days. We talked a bit more making sure the guys were still following us and before we knew it we were at my home.

I could hardly get my truck pass all the vehicles to the garage. We all got out of my truck. I called out to John and Randy before I put the garage door down. I wanted to get into the house thru the side door. We walked into my house and heard the same rowdiness that was at the arena. I had hoped it wasn't gonna be so many people. I paused to tell Jay, John, Maryse and Randy to make themselves at home. I showed them a quick guided tour of the main points downstairs because they were hungry. I walked to the kitchen and started the introductions of my soro sisters. My sisters squealed at how cute and fine Randy was. I lead the group to the great room and did the same thing. My Bruhz were playing-you guessed it, a video game. John and Randy just felt right at home. I told everyone to give me about an hour or so and then we could eat.

I headed back to the kitchen to pick up where my Ace Sis had started for me. I was gonna take shortcuts in the recipes to make Crawfish Etouffee and Shrimp and Crawfish Fettuccine as quick as possible. My sisters help by setting the table and getting drinks for everyone. About half an hour had passed when a male voice broke thru my concentration.

"That sure smells good-actually great."

I looked up and to my surprise-it was Randy. I was kind of hesitant being just us two. I gave him a timid smile and said thanks. He stood around watching me cook for a couple of minutes. I was a little unnerved by this so I asked him, ' Was there something else? Or is there something that you need-beer, wine, a shot?" I spoke softly. More so of how scared I was then of a lost voice.

"I'm so hungry and with this great smelling food..." his voice trailed off.

I felt a little bit guilty treating him like his character instead of who he was. I cut him a piece of fresh French Bread with garlic butter. I served him a small plate of fettuccine. "Don't tell the rest." I said. He smiled and nodded no. Before he could finish Maryse and JayCee walked into the kitchen.

"Angelle, is there something we can do?" They both asked at the same time.

I handed Randy a napkin and a beer. He finished up and I told him to go join the rest.

Maryse spoke first, "I see Randell gets all the special treatment."

A little annoyed by the comment I answered, "No. Not really. It's just my Southern hospitality."

"Well-it sure looks that way." Jay said teasing

"I felt sorry for him. He said that he was hungry." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. Realizing that I wasn't being more hospitable to my fave Diva and her friend, I change the subject to a lighter note. I just don't know why he gets under my skin. "You guys can call me Angie if you like. And you don't have to do anything. My Sisters know where the bar and pantry is and can serve the guys any drinks are snacks that they want. Why don't you two explore the paintings upstairs? Or even better check out the walled fish tank that I have down the hall?" They decided to check out the paintings upstairs before we ate the late supper.

An hour or so later in the dining room...

"This was defiantly one of the best meals I've had in a long time." John said as he patted his stomach. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Then why haven't you put your fork down yet." Jay said which started everyone to laugh. "Yes this was a great meal"

"Oui, magnifique. Merci." Mayse said in French while smacking a kiss with one hand.

"I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that all this was great and thanks so much." Randy chimed in.

I felt such satisfaction knowing they enjoyed the meal. I thanked them each for making this night more than memorable. A little while later, they had to leave in order to make it to their next house show. I walked them out to Randy's Hummer and wished them all good luck with the Bash coming up soon. I finally got everyone else to leave soon after. I should have been exhausted with all that had happened tonight. I lay my head down waiting for sleep to overtake me but I was still wide awake


	4. 4:Getting my Dream Job5:I'm Here Now

*** please review this chapter and the others to let me know if u like the story or any feedback would be helpful***

Chapter 4: Getting my Dream Job

I yawned as I poured myself a cup of coffee. The exciting events that lead to 4 WWE Superstars coming to my home was still fresh in my mind. My cell phone went off '_Shawty said, I-I lick it like a lollipop...she said I-I lick it like a lollipop'_. I need to change my ring tone. I luv Lil' Wayne and all but its way-way too early in the morning to hear him. I grabbed my cell. I tried to focus on the number on the screen. _Two-one-two area code, whose number could that be? _I said in my mind as I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Angelle. I mean Angie." a familiar female voice said. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, you didn't." I answered back still unsure of who it was on the other end of the line.

"I thought you would be more excited to hear from your fave WWE Diva."

"JayCee!" I said getting excited. "What's up girl? I forgot that I gave you my number last night."

"Well, the crew and I were bragging about this fabulous meal we had last night that a wrestling fan cooked for us. Everyone was so jealous that we had a great home-cooked meal, especially when we told them what was on the menu. Since you really went out your way for us and you are my #1 fan, I told Human Resources. They have been looking for someone good for quite awhile to fill this position. Anyway, I convinced HR with a little help from John and Randy- your special treatment friend. HR agreed to give you a shot. That is if you want it? Do you want a job with us here?"

_I heard all what she had said. How did this happen? How did I luck up like this? What was next-winning the lottery? I realize I was taking entirely too long giving her an answer. _"JayCee, yes! Yes, I'll take the job. What do I need to do or bring?" She told me where the next house show was and what time I needed to have things set up. I thanked her and told her to thank 'the crew' for me and we said our goodbyes.

I can't believe that I now work for the WWE. The next couple of hours I went into autopilot. I called my cousin so that she could take over the last of the orders I already had for one of my consulting businesses. She would assist me when she could and I needed extra help. I packed several bags, grabbed things I know I would need for cooking, finished up some last details of other consulting jobs I had in progress, made some calls and was out the door to my new adventure.

present day...

I had gone thru a quick orientation and signed a temporary contract up for review six weeks later. But, as you can tell I made a good impression so far because I was still here now. I hardly had a chance yet to thank JayCee or 'the crew' as she liked to call Maryse, John and Randy in person about working here. John was out promoting '12 Rounds' to DVD that had just been released. At least, that is what the company memo said that was sent to my department. I did both the ECW and Smack Down house shows. I even did the WWE Superstars show. It would take me a few more days before I saw 'the crew' again for Raw on Monday Night.

Chapter 5: I'm HERE Now

My ring tone rang '_a Milli, a Milli, a Milli...a Milli, a Milli, a Milli..._ I have to get over the 'Carter: 3' all together as I roll over to grab my cell phone. I thought surely I could have slept late today being my day off and all.

"Angie, where are you?" Logan's voice sounded over the phone.

"Well, I was sleeping-where sleeping is best done in a bed-that happens to have four walls surrounding it called a room-my hotel room. What do You mean, where am I?" I responded a little annoyed at what I thought was a silly question. Logan was working for me in the food service dept, but was fast becoming a friend. She told me of some new developments from the Executive Offices and that I had better get down to the arena fast. Some people were asking for the Director of Catering Services. I quickly showered then dressed and headed off to the arena as fast as I could. I wonder what in the world could be going on.

I heard some people talking rumors of something big that were going to happen at the WWE the past couple of days. I am not one to put too much stock in rumors so I figured that if it was a big deal-they would put it in a memo. I walk through the door and my heart beats a little faster...get a grip Angie; you have no time to be nervous. I made it to my office area and there Logan stood right by the door waiting on me.

"Angie, something is going on?" Logan said with excitement.

I look a bit puzzling at her and said, "What do you mean by 'something is going on?"

"Well, the top Execs came in early today. They have been having this special meeting going on for hours now. You remember Vickie Guerrero quit last Monday as the General Manager of Raw. The office phone rang and whoever it was on the line was looking for you and you only. They wouldn't give any more info at all. And the food for the lunch had to be cooked with very specific orders and special instructions added to them. We placed all of the orders as usually on a cart but when Neal was going in to deliver them into the meeting-an Assistant grabbed the cart. The Asst. then proceeded to bring the lunch orders into the meeting. He said that if they needed anything else, he would call. And they did...but looking for you!" Logan said this all it seem in just one breath.

Now I was getting nervous again. I knew I had nothing to do with or the reason for Vicki quitting last Monday. I was just a spectator at that time. How things could change so fast in a few days. "Calm down, Logan. You gonna give yourself a heart attack or stroke. So if they call again, I'm here now. We soon will find out what is going on. "Even though, I told Logan not to be nervous-it still didn't stop me from doing so. Today was Saturday and we had made it to N.Y.C. We were getting ready for Raw house show in two days. I just remember besides Vicki quitting as G.M., Batista was also hurt doing the show. _What IS going on? Maybe the rumors are true of something big about to happen?_

Half an hour had past -still no call. It's very frustrating, but what can I do? I decided to work to fight off my nervous energy. L_et's see; Blue binder-Smack Down; Yellow binder-WWE Superstars; Black binder-ECW; there it was Red binder marked Raw. _I started preparing the list of foods to serve and checking for supplies. Twenty minutes into the task-_'Bring, Bring.' _Logan and I froze for a second in our tracks. We stared at it like the Bat Phone. I took a short deep breath -here goes. "Hello, this is Angelle, Director of Southern Touch Staff at WWE. How can I help you?" _I tried to sound as professional as possible._

"Great, we finally have you there." a male voice sounded in my ear. "I'm Brad, one of the many assistants to the WWE Executive Offices. We are having some very Special Guest on Monday and want to make sure everything will be extra...well, special. Not only is the Chairman of WWE will be present, the entire McMahon family will be attending also some very, very, important friends and special guests." He rattled off the side dishes and other instructions that the Executives and company wanted that day. He mentions the meal that I had cooked for 'the crew' way back in La. I guess they really enjoyed it and it got around thru the grapevine.

"Well, Mr. Brad, I think I can handle everything that you just told me." I replied.

"Ms. Angelle, I know that you are new to this company, but if it is not perfect-simply you're out." Brad said.

And with that I heard a click. O.K. _I think being professional and brave is a bit overrated. What did I get myself into working here? _

"Well, come out with it. What is going on?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Actually Logan I'm not sure. All he said was to make sure everything was perfect. It was in WWE code or something. I'm not familiar with it just yet. The entire McMahon family will be here Monday night. That means: Shane, Linda, Stephanie and Chairman Vince, with some very important friends and special guests."

"Guests? Who-Who is it?" Logan jumping around just like a kid.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You would know more than me. You worked here longer than I have."

"Is there anybody that you could call and ask?"

"Call? Call who? For what?"

"To find out who the Special Guest are."

"There isn't anyone I can call. Let's just get these special orders and instructions together. I have to re-create the meal I did in La. I'm gonna have to call my cuz, Re, for her to ship me some things that I will need before Monday. I don't want my first week here at WWE to be my last one." _I hope she never ask too much of what meal I was talking about or who actually ate it. I never told Logan or anyone for that matter how I got hired. If she knew I was around the way friends with JayCee, John Cena or Randy; she would bug me 'till the cows came home until I call them to find out. But in the back of my mind-special guests, friends and the McMahon Family. I said a small prayer...PLEASE HELP ME DO A REALLY GREAT JOB! _The Southern Touch Staff, or S.T.S. as we started to call it, worked hard the next couple of days to make sure all the food and preparations were up to their standards if not more. Re sent me my package containing the items that I needed and more so that I would have extra. No one had actually seen who was all in that meeting Saturday or what was said. Let's just hope that everything will turn out fine


	5. Chapter 6: The Special Guest

Chapter 6: The Special Guests

Today was the day that we would find out who the special guests are. It was Monday. We were all going to get the answers we have been searching for the past couple of days. I just hope that it wouldn't cost me my job. I had every possible situation I could think of a back-up plan. Re had sent me the package of the items I needed in express mail. I put the crawfish in the cooler because I was using it today. Thank goodness she sent extra just in case. Let's see what I'm actually made of. _So far so good but it's only lunch time._ I'm sure everything that is supposed to be happening for the house show will be later. The memo didn't give up too much info either. Just about the same thing I was told on Saturday. _Why all the secrecy? _My phone vibrated then—Beep, Beep. I read a text from Re…_I hope everything turns out o.k. Luv u cuz, Holla Re. _I miss being home, but this short week WWE started to feel like one. At least, I hope I could still say that after tonight. My phone vibrated again. Beep, Beep. I scrolled down- a text from JayCee. It read…_Guess what? Your 'Special Treatment Friend'...is the new CHAMP! _I thought _Special, Treatment, Friend? Special? Treatment? Friend? My thoughts were everywhere then it finally hit me __**-'You are giving special treatment to you friend, Randal-RANDY ORTON**__. Randy Orton is the new CHAMP! He did want the Belt back so I guess he got what he wanted._

"What's up?" Logan said trying to read my face.

"Oh, nothing. Just a reminder I had dealing with tonight's events. Let me check on a few things around here. If anyone has any questions or anybody rings the 'Bat phone' looking for me, just call me immediately. I won't be too far or too long." She laughed at me for calling my office phone—the 'bat phone'. _I hadn't yet told Logan or anyone at S.T.S. for that matter, who I knew here at WWE. I, as the Director, was privilege to a little bit more info than the rest of the S.T.S. crew knew of. Some of the info was told to the rest of the WWE family at later dates and times and some of it was not so I could not talk about certain things._ _I walked around the arena hoping to find Jay's locker room quickly. I did notice some ECW and SD Wrestlers names on doors. Why is that? What is gonna happen tonight? Special Guest, Friends, all of the McMahon Family, Randy Orton being the new Champ. Who will be the next GM of Raw? The more I thought about it my brain started to hurt. I better focus because I had a really big job to do tonight. I ddin't find Jay's locker room so I headed back to my office. I guess the person setting up the rooms didn't get to hers just yet. I made it back to my office-everything was as I left it. I had to pop an aspirin for my headache. I checked my e-mail to make sure that everything was still going on as planned._

The rest of the afternoon flew by kinda quickly. I stayed in the kitchen area cooking but you could still feel a buzz in the air. I had finished with all the food and the preparations. I had barely changed my outfit when the guests started to arrive.

"Here we go!" Someone by the front door shouted.

People started gathering by the doors as the limos pulled up. The doorman opened the first limo door—the McMahon's Linda, Stephanie, Shane and Vince had arrived. The next limo pulled up….. We all held a collective breath not knowing who would actually step out. It all happen in slow motion...the door swung open... Donald Trump stepped out with his son, Don Jr., and daughter, Ivanka. Oh my goodness! What is Vince, I mean Mr. McMahon up to. My mind had all kinds of thoughts racing thru it. I'm trying to make sure to keep my composure as they all walk into the arena. Special Guests is an understatement-really special guests. Logan is so excited to see all the celebs that she can hardly stand still. I grab her hand to pull her back to S.T.S. because we still had a job to complete.

The pyros goes off in the arena. Raw house show has started. The music hits… _'No chance that's what you've got...no chance..._' You could hear people around start to whisper once Vince made it to the ring. A lot of Superstars and Divas were looking at the front monitors set up close to the ring entrance. Mr. Trump waits with bodyguards around him at gorilla position waiting for his entrance music to cue up so he could go to the ring and meet Mr. McMahon.

"I have some big news to tell each and every one of you here tonight." Vince stated. "I have decided to sell the WWE…to another Billionaire." Then the music hits '_Money, Monneyy-Mooney. Some people got to have it.' _The crowd cheers as Donald Trump makes his way down the ramp into the ring. The two Billionaires joke back and forth with one another. Mr. Trump announces that things are going to change on Monday Night Raw. Some great changes he has plans for indeed.

"Everyone in the audience tonight will be getting their money back. Everyone will get a full refund. " Mr. Trump starts. Real money actually starts falling from the ceiling. The crowd goes wild trying to grab a bill or two. "And that is not all." Mr. Trump continues. " Raw next week will be commercial free." Everybody in audience is cherring and grabbing the money that is still falling down in the arena. I was and wasn't shock having both Mr. McMahon and Mr. Trump here would make an impact. Mr. Trump's last statement still grabs our attention back to the screen. He stated that there would be no General Manger since Vicki quit as GM of Raw. He would start having Special Guest Host every week to fill in the GM spot. The crowd is still going wild as both Mr. Trump and Mr. McMahon leave the ring


	6. Chapter 7: Prelude to Ch 8

****please review and let me know how this chapter and the others are***A.

Chapter 7: Prelude to Ch.8-The Dinner & Business of Selling & Buying

Now it's my turn to prove that the opportunity 'the crew' so graciously got for me wasn't in vain. I didn't actually know before hand who the guest were going to be so I made a general shopping list. I had shopped for everything I thought I needed since Saturday. I carefully prepared the table setting and arrangement myself with Logan. The linens, dishes, glasses, silverware and centerpiece I felt were just right for this particular occassion. I set up the banquet style table for the dozen guest I was told that would be attending. Heading one side was Mr. McMahon and his entire family including Paul Levesque (better known as Triple H to the WWE fans). Heading the other side of the table was Mr. Trump's family ,which included Melania, Ivanka's fiance' and Don's date, who had arrived right before the show started. Once I finish putting the last food in a chaffing dish, assign a few S.T.S. crew to serve them. I was just too nervous to be in the room with my employer and guests so I assign Logan to be in charge.

I was still quite anxious when I went back to my office at S. T. S. I helped out my crew with the dinner service not only because of being short-handed here,but to calm my anxiety down a bit. An hour or so had passed and not one phone call from Logan yet. I was about to literally climb the walls so I decided to take a walk back to the Banquet Room. I had my hand on the door to open it when my cell phone started to ring. I look at the screen...it was Logan. Instead of picking up I just walk thru the door and no one was there but the S.T.S. crew.

Logan look up and had a huge smile on her face. "I was just calling you." Logan said closing her phone.

"I know. You rang the phone just as I was about to walk in. I hope that smile means that everything went fine here." I replied crossing my fingers.

"Yes, it was more than fine Angie. They had nothing but compliments all night. As far as I could tell about every dish they all enjoyed it." Logan replied.

_I was frazzled for nothing. I had every baked catfish seasoned and cooked to perfection. The crawfish fettuccine was even better than the night I cook for 'the crew' because I this time I had time and I didn't have to take any short cuts on ingredients or steps. _Logan and I decided to walk back to our area to see the remainder of the house show. I knew the S.T.S. crew could handle everything else with the clean up of both the banquet room and their regular duties. I was happy up until I went back watching the monitor. The rest of the show did not end well for JayCee or Cena. Most people do think that all wrestling is made up or 'fake'. I never thought of it as being scripted but real. Some times wrestlers do have disagreements outside of the job or on the job with each other and it turns very real. The disputes escalate and turn into beef with one another for periods of time and sometimes it last for years. This beef , at times transfer to the job and that is when you happen to see real fights among the wrestlers that are not fake or made up. This is just a little bit of what happen between Cena and the Miz. When John was out hurt after Judgment Day, Mike Mizanin decided to make some moves after his trade to Raw. Mike, "The Miz", decided that the way to the top of the food chain on Raw would be going against John Cena. How he ever conceive that notion I have no idea. While John recovered at home from being thrown by Big Show into a 7000 watt search light, Miz was 'calling him out'. It was ridiculous, Miz 2-Cena 0. John finally made it back and had enough of it. Miz cracked after John told him, "Miz, you're not a reality star has been but a Raw Superstar never was." Miz caught Cena off guard in his locker room and hit him with a baseball bat. Miz then lured JayCee, who had just finish her match, to help John. Miz wanted to hit her with the bat too but Ted DiBiase saved her.

My mind was a little confused because of these events. I mean there was this 'storyline' involving some sort of triangle with JayCee, John and Ted. I have learned quite quickly here in WWE, its never quite that simple of 'just a storyline'. Someone had mention seeing a pic of JayCee and Ted holding hands on a fan site. The pic was taken the same day that John was out promoting '12 Rounds' DVD release. John is friends with Randy Orton outside the ring. That meant JayCee hangs out quite a bit with Randy, too. Randy was also Ted's stablemate in Legacy. I figured JayCee and Ted must be friends but how close of a friend were they for him to save her like that. The night was a success for S.T.S. and earlier we all were gonna celebrate. But now, I just didn't feel up to it. I was concern for John even though, I knew he was tough. I was worried for Jay. She had stuck her neck out for me. I wiped a tear that fell from my eyes as I saw Jay climb into the ambulance with John on a stretcher.

Logan look at them, then at me and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Angie, I'm so glad that we are done working for tonight."

"Yeah, I'm almost done Logan." I said.

"What more do you have to do? I'll stay with you until you finish. I was hoping we still could meet up with the others and talk about what just happen and everything else."

"It shouldn't take me that long.. I just want to make sure the cleaning gets done completely and that everything is lined up for tomorrow. Now that Mr. Trump is the new 'owner' of WWE. I don't want to take any chances. I'll text you when I'm done Logan."

"Do that.. I'll be waiting for it with some of the guys. I can't wait for you to get to know them."

I quickly did the few checks that I needed to do. It wasn't much and I find my mind thinking of Jay and John. Cena was hurt and they had been together for a minute now. I wanted to call or at least text her. I decided against it for the moment. She had enough going on. I wanted to hang out with Logan and finally with the gang tonight. I wasn't in a great mood to party or even talk about what happen. I texted Logan with-_Gonna have to give you and the gang a rain-check._ I grabbed all what I thought I needed and headed back to the hotel.

The storyline of Mr. McMahon 'selling' WWE to Mr. Trump was all the buzz everywhere. All financial reports shows-yahoo, msn, goggle...you think of the search engine and it talked of the WWE sale. This of course jammed the in box of my e-mail and was the dominant topic on the memos. I also had an e-mail from of the Exec Asst, Brad. He was the one I had spoke to over the phone a few days ago. He wrote how everyone did enjoy the food very much. On a personal note, he further explained that Mr. McMahon could have gone to any 5-Star Seafood Restaurant or easily flown in any Chef in for that matter. He wanted to experience what his employees were for the past week. He had heard of some good things from others and for the special meeting for lunch had a chance to eat some of my food. That was the reason why he decided to let me at S.T.S. do a special dinner and as I mention earlier each guest enjoyed the meal. This is a good beginning here of a possible long career with WWE and good luck with it all. That e-mail really made me smile more than anything.

The ECW house show went fine. We heard form others that John was O.K. At least, he wasn't in the hospital anymore so that was a good sign. When I went to work for the Smack Down house show people were buzzing about John and JayCee. What everyone was saying , actually whispering, that they had broke up. No one really knew the details from what I could gather. I don't understand it at all. John was hurt Monday night and Jay almost was. How could they be broken up? I somehow made it thru the show. I didn't know what to think but I still had a job to do. Monday again was gonna be a big night.


	7. Chapter 8: Business of the Break Up?

Chapter 8: Business of the Break Up?

Monday, Raw house show

The buzz continued unfortunately into Monday. The halls were crowded more than usual. It seems the majority just were speculating about the HLR couple. I wish everyone would just mind their own business. Whatever happen was between them two. I like them both as people and hope they would work it out. That is if they actually had broken up. I made it to my office and started doing some work. There were several memos and e-mails to go through. Let's see–'12 Rounds' top DVD sales list–that we could have guessed. Vendors were pulling the Cena HLR merchandise in black and blue trim with red and white. Cena had new shirts with a Kelly green and sun yellow. The shirt sort of reminded me of the John Deere logo design. He also renamed his two big finish moves. The FU is now called the 'Attitude Adjustment' and the STFU will just be STF. I wonder if Jay's merchandise will adopt the same colors since their partners. I had everything set up like I did last week. I started to walk thru the halls but I knew something was wrong when I spotted Jay. She was wearing a Priceless Legacy shirt. She normally wears her line or John's into work. She gave me a little smile when I waved to her. She held her head high as she continues down the corridor despite the stares. Half and hour later, I saw John walk in and he was not happy. I think it had more to do with Jay than what Miz had done to him. This was going to be a very interesting night one way or another. The night starts out kinda sort of like the previous Monday Raw house show. Both Mr. McMahon and Mr. Trump ended up in the ring. Their usual banter between the two men was hilarious. A few minutes later, Mr. McMahon was the 'owner' again of WWE. He bought back the company for twice the price that he sold it. I laughed so hard backstage watching the screen that I could hardly breathe. Mr. McMahon did keep one of Mr. Trump's suggestions from last week. Vince wants to keep the idea of having a Guest Host each week instead of a GM for RAW. Everything was going good backstage until it was time for John and JayCee' s promo. Well actually the promo was fine, it was what happened after that made everyone start to whisper again. I'm not sure what actually was said but words were exchange. I guess everyone will see what happens in a little while because both John and Jaycee have individual matches. Logan found me near the backstage entrance area.

Logan asked, "Why is everyone crowding the entrance to the gorilla area around here Angie?"

I rolled my eyes at her before I answered. "The same thing you are doing Logan. They are looking for the HLR couple or not to come out of the locker room." I knew Logan wanted to see what was going to happen. She had texted me a few times to see if it was O.K. to come up front. I knew whether I responded or not she would find a way to come anyway. I heard people gasp and turn my head back around the entrance way.

JayCee was now wearing John's new design shirt. John walks right behind her. They both were getting ready to go to gorilla position when Ted DiBiase stop Jay. He gave JayCee a tight hug. That seems normal but it was how he held her and for how long that made us all stare. Jaycee hugged him back then Ted pulled back a little to give her a kiss on her forehead. This was looking more than a fellow friend wrestler wishing another good luck. You could look at John and tell he was fuming. JayCee was in position but before John could join her Ted stop him and tell him some words. Words that not only made us all stare more but our jaws drop. Standing face to face with barely an inch between them Ted told John, "No offense John but JayCee has gone from Attitude Adjustment to Dream Street." I could see John's jaw flinch and his eyes glared at him but didn't say a word but bypasses him to join JayCee. There was more to this story than just a simple break up.

I could not believe my eyes or ears. What could possible have happened in less than a week to not only break up John and Jay but now Jay is going out with Ted? I shook my head from side to side still not believing what I just witness. This is none of my business. They just seem so happy the night I cooked for them in Louisiana only two weeks ago. Ted left to go to Legacy's locker room. I told Logan for us to go back to S.T.S. She wanted to stay and watch the match there. More people were now coming up front and crowding the halls to watch and whisper about what just happen. I put my hands on her shoulders to guide her back to our area. I knew there would be some fall out due to all the gossip. I didn't want either of us to get caught up in it.

I knew that there was going to be some type of backlash because John's match was yet to come. Logan and I finish watch JayCee's match against Kelly Kelly. The Miz goes out to mess with Cena and Jay. I thought the Miz would have chilled out by now. Cena was gonna kill him already for the baseball bat incident but now for sure. He wasn't too happy with the things that were going on now and he would defiantly take out his frustrations out on someone and the Miz fit the bill. Even though Miz interfered with JayCee's match, she won anyway. I couldn't help but think of the events that happen before. I decided to leave just a little bit earlier than usual. I wanted to be gone before the fall out would start. There would be one, and it's just was a matter of time. .

I told Logan and asks her that if she had done all of her work. I was not too strict a supervisor but I still was hers. She told me that she almost was finish. I told her that is she wanted to leave the same time that she better gets going. After she left, I prepped some list that S.T.S. would need for the next few shows. I went thru some last minute e-mails and memos. There was nothing too pressing that can't wait until tomorrow. Twenty minutes later, Logan knocked on my office door. I waved her in as I was log off my computer and pack it up.

"I'm finish with all of my work." Logan said.

"O.K. Let's go." I responded. I gave Tamera the prep list and instructions on the next house show. She was next to be in charge and told her if anything major happens to give me a call. If it was something minor, she could call either Logan or me. I grabbed my things and we walked out. The new development of Mr. McMahon owning WWE would calm down for us at S.T.S. "Logan. I don't think we have to worry about the bat phone any more."

She gave a light chuckle at my joke before responding. "So we are going to hang out tonight. Right?"

"Right." I was trying to make light of the events that had transpired earlier. Logan and I were gonna watch the last match on the front monitor. It just so happens that it was John's match.

This time around John and JayCee went to gorilla position without a hitch. John's match was against the Big Show. Some falls out from Judgment Day submission match that they had. JayCee was cheering John on when the Miz cam out again. As we watch from backstage, someone misspoke 'JayCee must still love John's...look at- how she is acting. She can't fake her feelings like that.' They didn't realize that Ted was within ear shot right behind them. Ted was so pissed at that comment he turned red. He lost his cool and blurted out to no one in particular "JayCee broke up with John because he kissed Liz!" You could only make out above all the chatter that was going on 'Liz?...'Liz?' I overheard one of them in the crowd say, "Liz, John's ex-fiancee' Liz?" before Randy Orton came out and made them all disburse.

Randy was very upset with the events that already had happen to him. Randy didn't have a bad match or got hurt but it ended up being a bad night for him as well. Simply...guest hosts next week would be Batista. The very same guy that he and Legacy hurt not two weeks ago. He also now held Batista's championship belt because of those events. Logan and I walk out the arena as Miz made John lose the match. Logan still wanted me to go get drinks with her and the gang. I climbed into my truck and waited a few minutes before I text her..'I can't go tonight but I promise to make up all the rain-checks soon enough.' I just had to be by myself to process all that happened tonight.


	8. Chapter 9: My 1st Outing with STS Crew

Chapter 9: My 1st Outing with the S.T.S. Crew

The ECW house show was short and to the point. It was just as well to have at least this less drama filled night. I heard only one thing from last night we left. JayCee left with a member from Legacy all right, but not the one we would have thought of. She had left with Cody Rhodes, Ted's tag-team partner and both his and Randy's Stable Mate. The rumor mill will be churning to figure that one out. The SD house show was much quieter than compared to last week. WWE Superstars was not so eventful either, but it was a blessing much more than people would realize. Uh, Oh! Reading my last e-mail before I left the arena. Another bad break for John and another one for the rumor mill. Not only is Ted with Jay now, but his Dad, Ted DiBiase, Sr., the Million Dollar Man, will be the Guest Host on Raw after Batista. What is gonna happen next...I thought? I arrive on Monday morning anticipating Batista guest hosting skills. My off days had passed fairly quickly compared to last time. I had some stuff to do for the upcoming American Bash Pay-Per-View and the morning slip into evening fast.

I just finish the last details for tonight when I heard over the loud speaker...

_I walk alone! Oh yeah! Yeah! I walk for miles inside this pit of danger, I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger, The weight of the world is falling on my shoulders, a place where no one follows me...I walk alone. I walk alone! I walk alone! I walk alone!_

That was Batista's intro. I had become so preoccupied with future prep list and Bash stuff that I missed the start of the show. Batista did indeed make Legacy pay for his injury two weeks ago. Dave had hurt himself at Extreme Rulez. Legacy just took the injury to a whole different level. Ever since Evolution had turned on Randy Orton long ago, Dave and him have never been the same in or out of the ring. Well, Randy was never the same with Ric Flair or Triple H for that matter. This was more than beef because it would never get over. It was true feeling of never come my way ever again and some say wrestling is not real. True that some wrestlers fake an injury for some odd reason or other purposes. Sometimes, they have accidents outside the ring and do get hurt for real. Some are miss communications in the ring, but most times its on purpose and it turn out badly. If the naysayers would actually see when these men and women disagree and are not friends with everyone, I think it would change their minds. Wrestling is Real, it is the Entertainment part most times is what is not, but who can really differ when the parties involve do not or will not ever get along. The night ended with Batista getting some revenge on the Legacy faction, who put him out for a few months.

Though I was busy because of the Bash P.P.V. coming up, I decided to hang out for the first time with the S.T.S. Crew. Logan took me to the hotel bar that most of the WWE employees including myself was staying at. Only a couple of the S.T.S. Crew were there that I had let go early, but we started having drinks anyway. Jackson, or Jax as he likes to be called, and Justin, or JT as we started to call him, was there.

"Hi, Jax and JT!" Logan said excitedly. "This of course is our boss, Angie."

I gave Logan a little shove. "Logan, you make as if I don't know their names. I just haven't hung out yet with you guys is all. Hi Jax, JT!" I said as I turn my attention to the handsome guys who worked for me.

"Hi Angie!" Jax and JT both said at the same time.

"So, you have decided to hang out with us finally." Jax stated in his Southern accent.

JT called the waitress over. "Let's get a round of shots to toast Angie's first night of many getting to know us." JT said as he gave me a little wink.

The waitress brought the shots of Patron with slices of limes to the table then we all heard, "We see how it is when we are not here!" JT, Jax, Logan and I turned around to see Ki Ki shouted more trash talk as she strolled in with Taylor and Joel.

"What do you mean by that Keysha?" JT replied teasing Ki Ki.

"You know. You guys are drinking shots...start having fun while we're still working hard at S.T.S." Ki Ki jokingly said as she grab JT's shot and down it before he could stop her.

"I know I left you guys in more than capable hands." I interjected mocking offense to what Ki Ki had implied. Everyone started to laugh at my comment. JT signaled for another round of shots to be brought to the table. Tay and Joel squeezed in with me and Lo while Ki Ki slid next to JT and Jax.

"How long do you think the rest of the Crew will be at the arena?" Lo ask to no one in particular.

"Well, Tamera said they should not be too much longer and right behind us." Tay answered in her Southern Belle accent.

"Yeah. They didn't have much more to do. That's why she let us head out before them." Joel replied

I was getting to know a little more about each of them. Joel grew up in Miami, and in certain circles called Mz. Jo'Elle;which was funny seeing how KiKi lived in the Florida Keys and they both frequent the same hot night spots before meeting at WWE. KiKi parents were actually from the Bahamas, but they moved to the Keys before KiKi was born. JT was from Washington, D.C/Maryland State. His family's home was in the Maryland State Hillcrest Heights, but where his actually home is built so near or crosses into the D.C. line that some times he said he's from D.C. and other times he's from Maryland. Taylor was just what you could image as a dark-haired pageant type Georgia peach from Atlanta as Jax was a tall slender build Southern gentleman from Charleston, S.C.

Twenty minutes and several rounds of shots later...

Tamera, Natalye, Neal and Tyler walk into the hotel bar finally done with the work at S.T.S. Tame sat next to KiKi while Neal, Nat, and Ty pull up chairs next to the booth we all were cramped into. Nat started doubling up the shots to catch up with us.

"Nat, you know how you on Patron Silver..." Tame started. "Remember the last P.P.V. and how we had to help you to the car...well actually drag your limp body to the car. Well the truth the guys did the dragging but how we, girls stayed with you and held your head when you threw up some of the alcohol out of your system about two hours later. Take it easy girl or rather take it easy on us because you are small but not that small and contrary to popular belief we don't enjoy holding your pretty little head while you up chuck what you drank. O.K. " Tame said before ordering herself a club soda.

"Well someone has to take up your slack Tame." Nat replied back but eased up on the shots and drinks.

"Tame, why aren't you having a drink with us tonight?" Neal questioned.

"Well, someone has to be sober to drive most of you guys home or at least make sure that one of you can drive the rest. The very least make sure that you all make it to our hotel in one piece. Tomorrow someone has to be able to cook and not mess everything like mixing up the sugar and salt, etc. We still have two house shows before the P.P.V and our half day off." Tame responded

"Thank you Tame for looking out for us." Ty said half mocking before downing his first drink of many for the night.

I learned more about Tamera's life in Chicago. She was from the same general area the First Family was. She told us of how the excitement was when he was running for office and when he eventually won the Presidency. Natalye was a very young wild child that was from and grew up in Vegas, as she and everyone called it. Nat told me of the high life of just living in the city and just the every day activity of the Strip. Her and her friends always hung out in the clubs with fake I. D's until they were of age to get in legally and in the casinos. Neal was also from NYC, NY like Logan. The only difference was that he was from Manhatten while Logan was Uptown. Tyler on the other hand was from the opposite coast. He grew up in the actually city of Los Angeles. His family was from that area for generations upon generations when Cali was part of Mexico.

I had such a great time with the S.T.S. Crew. I thought as the door to the elevator closed. I stumbled out a bit before making it to my room door. Hearing Tame's voice in the back of my head maybe I should have headed her advice she told Tay and eased up too on the drinks and shots. I poured some water in a glass and drank it with the couple of aspirin I had popped. This was my only trick not to have too bad a hangover for the morning. I was too tipsy to get into the shower so I stripped off my clothes and put on a t-shirt to sleep in. I smiled thinking over the past several hours with my co-workers as I got to know them better and they got to know me better as I climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 10: Guess Who's Wedding?

** Please review this chapter and the others to let me know how you like them***A

Chapter 10: Guess Who's Wedding?

The sunlight hits the corner of my eyes. I cover my hands over my eyes not only to shade them from the sun, but to stop the pulsating beating in my head. I guess the trick of taking an aspirin didn't work as well as it should have. I squint one of my eyes open just a little bit so I could fumble around the side table to grab my cell phone. I picked up my cell and tried to focus on the key pad. I needed to send two texts...1st one to Logan it read...Good mng, Lo. Don't know how u feel but I'm gonna put Tame n charge ECW 2day. Next one to Tamera...Tame, U r n charge 2day 4 ECW. Will b n a little late b/c getting things done 4 Bash. Call me if U need me b 4 then. Ang'. I hope Logan won't be mad if she did feel up to it, but if I had to judge by last night events I think she will be fine with Tamera being in charge. I will get some last minute things done for our latest P.P.V-'The American Bash'. It is really a big event because it's a traditional P.P.V. not a new one that WWE just has to fill in the months. Of course, I coped the usual theme from the 4th of July-flags, sparklers, really anything red, white and blue. I knew Tamera had everything under control so I only showed up to be a sort of consultant for the ECW house shows. It's good to know I could go to her if Logan or I could not be there.

I decided to give Logan a day off because I would need her more for the Bash and she had been working hard for me especially with the special dinners we recently had. I found Logan hanging out with Matt K.(Evan Bourne to WWE fans). He is still kinda new to WWE, but not as a wrestler. He wrestled at TNA right before coming to WWE. He has the greatest all out high-flying Shooting Star Press that I have ever seen. It really is like poetry in motion and I have seen this move done by some great Legends. I had spoken to Logan earlier and she was more than O.K. taking a back seat a bit to this house show. I can see why now she didn't have a problem with it. "Hi, Logan. " I said.

"Hi, Angie." Logan replied. "Anything going on that you may need me for?"

"No, nothing that I know of. Just relax and enjoy the evening. But when you are done here, can you come by the S.T.S. area for a minute?"

"Hey just wait up a sec." She told me and then whisper something into Matt's(Evan's) ear. He laughed at whatever she told him as he walked away.

I put up my hands in her direction. "I don't even want to know Lo. Just be careful with him. I mean I like Matt (Evan), but I don't know him-know him. You do know how relationships can be. If it's great-good, but if it happens to go bad you still have to see them and sometimes with others especially here. WWE is a big company, but a small inter-working place. You know what I mean." I told her. I thought a sec and added with a smile, " Well, he is soo cute and fine and if I had a chance to go for it I think that he would be worth it." I meant evey word but WWE was a great company to work for but had such a loose policy where it concerned dating co-workers. I mean only in extreme situation have they gotten involve and I don't think if things went south for Evan and Logan they would be one. I have heard some horror stories on both sides of the coin of Wrestlers and Divas and they dating experience. Sometimes, wrestlers get fired, sometimes divas and worst case scenerio is that one or both stay and have to face seeing the other with someone else and have to work with them or that person or still their friends 365 days a year or close to it and it turns out bad for their careers. I know everyone is grown and have to face the consequences of their actions but it put some unnecessary emotional stress on an already streassful situaiton and I don't think its worth it.

"I know Angie. Thanks for looking out for me, but it's not all like what you think." Logan responded.

She linked her arm in mine and we stroll down to S.T.S. area. Everything at S.T.S. was O.K. I reminded Tame to keep an eye on last minute e-mails or memos that may need her attention. I left my laptop because the e-mails were sent to me, but she was in charge. She would have to handle only the ones concerning the ECW house show tonight. I will have to figure out a few details for this situation because Logan or Tamera might have to do this again. I also had some sensitive information form e-mails, memos and other stuff that were for my eyes only. Only a few memos so far...American Bash PPV Sunday, early morning meeting. That meant we had to be here early, too. At least a few of us had to be here to have an early breakfast ready for them. Ted DiBiase has a new logo on merchandise and new wrestling trunks. This might have something to do with him being in the new Marine movie. Another note..Ted DiBiase, The Million Dollar Man, will be hosting Raw Monday Night after the Bash

I told the crew no heavy night like last night because we still had to do the SD house show and WWE Superstars before we could celebrate the 4th. We still had to do the Bash right after but we would be able to hang out then. They agreed because they never like the hang overs and still had to work. Logan did a few things she needed to do before we left S.T.S. I told Tamera not to forget my laptop and I will get it from her tomorrow. She need not worry about any pressing e-mails because I can read them from my Blackberry and I will take care of them. Logan and I watch the ECW house show in the front all night. It was a good night to enjoy the high-flying action that this brand of wrestler brings to the WWE. This was the more extreme of the three brands, too.

I just made it to my room when I received a text from Logan that totally threw me off. It read...Guess which wrestler is getting married soon? Bonus: if U can guess 2 whom they r marrying? No, not me. LOL. Honestly, U will never guess r believe it. And yes, I had a drink, but I'm not drunk...only 1 no shots. ROTFL. My thoughts were just like a text message...OMG & WTF! Another message...No idea huh? Tell U n the am. U will never believe me anyway. Night. Whom can Logan possible be thinking of was getting married? And then getting married this soon? What did she mean by bonus to whom they are marrying? No wrestler had even been engaged that we know of. It's not like we knew every Wrestler or Diva personally, but the grapevine worked just as if you did. I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to find out who.

It actually took Logan three days to tell me what she knew. She claims it was because she wanted to show me proof. I think she had more fun watching me scramble to think of who it was she was talking about. And surprisingly the grapevine wasn't given up anything about this so it was really secretive. She handed me her cell phone. "What's this for?" I questioned in a snippy voice thinking she will renege on telling me who again.

"Just take a look at the photo I took on the screen, Angie." Logan responded with a smirk.

I look at her cell phone screen. My eyes couldn't help but open wide as I read the words on the screen. It was a pic of a wedding invitation. It read: John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. & Elizabeth cordially invites you to their wedding on Saturday, July 11, 2009 at... I mouthed OMG & WTF as I almost drop her cell phone handing it back to her.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me!" Logan said.

I asked, " Where did you get a copy of that?"

" I took the picture from a wrestler's invite. He was the one who told me. He actually asks me to be his date and I said yes. I took the picture when I could to show you because I knew you wouldn't believe it if I just told you. I mean he asked me to the wedding and I could hardly believe it myself when I read it. I thought it was a joke or someone was playing a trick on him until he actually showed me proof with the wedding invitation." Logan explained.

"I heard or we all heard she was back into John's life, but no way did I ever saw them getting re-engaged so fast much less getting married this soon. I know that he and Jay have both moved on, but it has only been a couple of weeks." I said shaking my head.

"Well it seems Jay's with Ted now and from the looks of it John is back with Liz for good."

"I guess so." I still didn't want to believe what my eyes saw only moments ago on that invitation. I couldn't help but wonder if Jay knew this information just yet and what were her true feelings regardless if she was with Ted or not. I'm suppose to believe that two people who were each others best friends, partners in and out the ring no longer have feelings for one another and they just broke up two weeks ago?How could John not only be back with his ex but be re engage and be getting married. The couple had been thru some intense things so fast that it cemented their commitment to one another. The way the story goes is that Shane McMahon had pick JayCee out of the crowd in NY for a one time match and partner with John against Maryse and Randy Orton. It turned out that Jay had some previous wrestling training and WWE gave her a full time gig as a Diva. It turned out great for all parties involve,except that is for Liz. When she found out that John was going to have a stranger be his female partner and not one of the current Divas, she broke things off with him. John had no intention of getting into any another relationship but stranger things have happen. Everyone says including Randy, both of their best buddy that Jay is the female version of John in every way. She adopted not only his colors but did his finishing moves in the ring. They found together in the ring but fought even harder to not have feelings for one another but it took John getting thrown into a 7000 watt search light by the Big Show at Backlash and a promo kiss for them to admit not only to each other but themselves what everyone already knew...and the HLR couple was going strong in and out the ring ever since. Now when the Miz hurt John again and some type of miss communications...I am suppose to believe all the love and care that these two individuals had for one another has gone out the window in a two week pierod? Come on now, no one has to convince me of anything but there is no way that this couple who were partners and each others best friend no longer have the love and can just move one with some significant others and not still have such strong feeling for each other. I know that I am not getting the full story from the break up and I do plan to find out from behind the scenes...


	10. Chapter 11: My1st PPV & Meeting a Legend

Chapter 11: 4th ,4th , 4th , 4th — — — — — — — — — – – – – – – – ...

** please review this chapter and others to let me know how you like them ** A.

Chapter 11: My 1st P.P.V. & Meeting a Legend

_So far in one month time...I went to a Raw live event in my city when John Cena saw that I was loyal to his best friend and fellow co-worker my Diva Idol-JayCee, who was the Diva Champ and took me to meet her. Jay, John with Randy Orton and Maryse in tow came to my home for supper. The next day Jay offer me my dream job... a temp job with running the Cateering Dept. for WWE with help from John and Randy. Now I work for the WWE and travel with the Superstars...I named the Cateering Dept...S.T.S. (Southern Touh Staff) and had finally had a chance to hang out with them...I was especially close with my 2nd in command Logan and getting to know more of my 3rd Tamera,who proven that she could handle the pressure when Lo or I was not there... something happen that was not in WWE storyline with JayCee and John who had decided to become a couple off screen as well as on when John got hurt on Raw...the grapevine was on autopilot and didn't know all the details and those that did was not speaking of it as of yet and John and JayCee broke up only 2 weeks or so ago...JayCee was with Ted DiBiase now and Ted's Dad...Ted DiBiase,Sr the'Million Dollar Man' was going to host Raw after the Bash P.P.V and John was somehow back with his ex again Liz, and not only were they back together but they were re-engage and had set a wedding date ten days from today. How will Jay truly feel once she knows about the wedding? and what are John's true feelings towards his breakup not two weeks ago from the love of his life and best friend JayCee?...will the wedding come off without a hitch? and how will Ted feel when he realizes he and Jay got together too soon after the breakup?...what will John do because he knows he has history with Liz and did love her at one point but ever since he meet JayCee a few months back things were never the same? and how will life be for John and Jay seperately...he found from what others have said and what I could see a female version of himself and they became best friends as she became his partner in and outside the ring?... they fought their feelings for one another but finally had to admit it because anyone who came around them could tell how they truly felt ...so how could feelings like just go away in two weeks no matter what happened? _

_And now you know what's been going on..._

The SD house show was good show. _It was going to be the last time that any Wrestler, who was in the Bash, could do something to another. This would only fuel the flames for the P.P.V. _I had prepared for the 'Bash' so I hung out again with the S. T. S. crew. We enjoyed the early morning into the 4th, but not so much as to have hangovers as we did a few days ago. The American Bash was my 1st Pay-Per-View employed with the WWE. Usually for all P.P.V.'s the Wrestlers, who are participating have an early morning meeting. This meant for some of the S. T. S. crew had to be here to prepare and serve breakfast. This also meant that I had to be here even earlier than anyone else.

Since it was the 4th of July weekend, I did my part at S.T.S. by doing a traditional food spread like Bar-B-Que Ribs and Chicken, potato salad, baked beans and macaroni and cheese. I added a green salad, cold pasta and yellow rice for those who wanted to be a bit heathy. I also added a La. touch of Rice Dressing (or as some call it Dirty Rice). Dessert was really simply...homemade Apple Pie and Red and Blue Jell-O Parfaits. The White was the whip cream on top. Mostly all the Wrestlers and Divas stop by at one time because they had to be at the American Bash tomorrow and were in town already.

I had anticipated that if some of them were not here early that they would at least be here later. Some had made it in early from driving, but some did fly in late coming back because of the few off days that they had before the Bash. Those that were getting in real late, I made them plates of everything and had them delivered to their rooms so that they would have some type of a celebration and not just room service. The people that were with us all afternoon were licking their fingers, and told me that it was good dinner. I am glad that everyone did enjoy the little 4th dinner because some of us were away from our other families, but it was nice to celebrate with our WWE family. _I just didn't have the time to go home back to La. at all since this was my very first pay per view...I didn't know what to expect so I thought it was best to stay and handle any final minute e-mails or memos that needed my attention personally. _I let some of the guys clean up because I had to back once again really early in the morning.

Sunday morning ('The Bash')...

_The sun was just starting to rise as I pulled my truck into a parking space at the arena. I was not usually this early to the arena, but I had to be here. I could have asked either Logan or Tamera to take charge but since it was the 4th of July yesterday, I had decided to let most of the S. T. S. Crew be off this morning, but that would mean that they had to do the clean up later. I mean I was the Director and all. I didn't want anyone searching for me like they did last time that there was an early morning meeting. I only needed a couple of hands to help me so I ask Tyler and Neal to come in. They were not that excited until I told them that they actually would be off once the Bash started. I also ask Logan to come in a several hours from now, which meant she would be off at some point during the Bash. She didn't care as long as she saw some of it and had a chance to roam around_. _I defiantly will switch up this for the next Pay-Per-Views to make it fair to everyone._

I think the Bash turned out great. I didn't have a real chance to sit down and enjoy every match, but I did see some of it. I just will have to watch the replay on my laptop later. I was mostly excited just to be there ...behind the scenes and all. Some Promos were changed up last minute due to the different dynamics going on backstage now. All in all it was a great night, more so for some than others, but still great. I even had a change to see the Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase, Senior. He will be the guest host on Raw tomorrow night. I could hardly wait for Raw house show.

Monday Night...Raw after the Bash P.P.V.

_I thought I would never see this belt again much less up close. There it was the Million Dollar Belt and holding it was its owner, the Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase, Sr. He has hardly aged to me and I am not just saying this. My eyes are so focus on this Wrestling Legend that I don't hear Logan at all. She tapped me on my shoulder and I yelped._

"What? What's wrong?" I said out of breath.

"Angie, I have been calling your name for the last few minutes. What are you doing?" Logan asks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering some childhood memories that involved Ted DiBiase, Sr. in the squared-circle."

"Why don't you ask for an autograph?"

"He's with his son and friends right now. I don't want to interrupt him just for an autograph. Besides he is getting ready to host Raw. He doesn't have the time to give me an autograph now."

"Why would you think that? All he can do is say no. Go on, ask him." Lo pushed me towards the Legend and his friends and family.

"You're right. I can ask." I said as I crossed my fingers walking towards them.

I walk up to where Ted DiBiase, Sr. was with Ted, Jr. and some other of the WWE Superstars.

"Excuse me?" I started with a slight pause. "Mr. DiBiase, Sr. sir?. I continued tentatively. Everyone by now had stopped their conversation to look my way. "I hope I am not disturbing you, but... may I have your autograph...if you're not too busy?" Ted DiBiase, Sr. did that famous evil laugh of his before he responded.

"Yes, you may, but it will cost you." Ted DiBiase,Sr..'The Million Dollar Man' said.

"For real? How much?" I replied quickly.

His laugh turned more normal before he spoke again. "You do not have to pay. Only because you work here I will give you a break." He said.

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I remember you wrestling not only with Virgil, but with "Dr. Death" Steve Williams."

"That was a long time ago, young lady. How could you possible remember that?" He asks.

"Yes, it was a long time ago, but I do remember those matches. I was very young, but I watched them with my grandfather. He was the one who introduced me to the wonderful world of Wrestling and I just fell in love with it for life, I guess. I enjoyed watching you in your matches. I'm a hugh fan and I still am. You actually do look the same from back then. Thank you for all of it." I said.

"It was nothing and everything. I enjoyed ever single moment of it myself. Thank you for being a long time and loyal fan." He responded with a Million Dollar Smile. "You see there Son–maybe one day, you too will have someone tell you that" Ted, Sr. said poking fun at Ted, Jr., who was still by his father's side.

I left with my autograph with not a single care in the world. It turned out that Ted, Sr., had more advice for his son later on that night. A Promo with Father and Son discussing the younger one's future career in WWE. Ted, Sr. was concern with Teddy just being a lackey for Randy Orton in Legacy. It was the start of a push of Teddy's possible turn to face. The new Marine movie will be out in a few more months so we all just have to wait and see. Ted, Sr. decided to have Teddy not only fight Randy, but for the Championship Belt. Randy was livid because Legacy was, in fact, His faction that he had started with other 3rd generation Superstars. Randy somehow convinced Teddy despite his father's urgings to not only let Randy pin him, but not to fight back at all. Randy went so far as to just straight up slap Teddy in the face in the middle of the square-circle and dared him to hit Randy back. Randy retained his belt with a pin fall, but it still was a blow to Legacy's ego.


	11. Chapter 12: Prelude to Ch 13

Chapter 12: Prelude to Chapter 13-The Secret Meeting and The Cake

Two days later...

The guys at S.T.S. caught wind of John's bachelor party happening tonight. I didn't quite understand it being this early. The bachelor parties that I knew about usually happen the night before the wedding. I understood once I heard of some grapevine stories about certain wrestler's bachelor parties. I guess from then on any male wrestler who was gonna be married would have their bachelor party this early. That way just in case if they ended up too drunk or some other odd event happens; it would allow for the two-day gap to recoup or whatnot before the actual wedding. I had to admit that sometimes guys do end up with a good idea.

I had the duty of making one of John's groom cake. I had received a call from John's Fiancee' yesterday requesting one. She heard some good things about me from John. She had been so busy planning the wedding and John only recently told her that he wanted me to make him a groom's cake. He told her how I cooked for him and some wrestlers when WWE was in La. That's how I landed my job and he knew I would make him a good one. I didn't tell her any actual specifics of the dinner or anything. I didn't know how much or what John had actually said. I know she was marrying John, but my loyalties still lied with JayCee. I did the cake only for John's sake.

John texted me with..._Thank U Angie and I know y U agreed. It will b a good cake.- Cena_

The next day the guys showed us a video that they recorded on their cell phone from the bachelor party. They had recorded Randy Orton doing the Soulja Boy Dance on the dance floor. He could really move out on the floor. It was only funny to us because we had no idea that Randy had moves much less great moves like that. Honest, it was hard to imagine any of the wrestlers with any type of moves besides their wrestling moves...I know it was a bad stereotype but being as big and muscular and most of them tall doing current dance moves still gave me a chuckle.

I told Logan she wasn't the only one who would be attending the wedding. I told her I was asked to do one of John's grooms cake and would be delivering it to the reception area and was invited to the wedding because of it. I still can't picture John being with anyone but JayCee but if he was determined to go ahead with this so call fiasco of a wedding then I was going to support him going down with the ship and all that. I had that much respect for him as a person who not only help me get this gig but also trusting me enough to put his name out there for me. The cake that I had vision in my mind meant that I would have to start the latest by Friday afternoon. I need the cake to set and cool before I actually start to decorate it. I ask Tame' again to take the lead on SD and Superstar house shows so Lo can help me with the cake. I wanted to make him a double-layered long yellow sheet cake with a pineapple cream filling. My vision was to combine all of John's favorite things. My thought were to put a mini-3 dimensional 4-sided ring with Chain Gang Solders cheering him on, a replica of his personalized champ belt with tag-line. . .The Champ is Here & Cenation. I think I'll get a few of those mini muscle cars to put on top of the cake. Anyone who knew him knows he is crazy about muscle cars. I think the total now is up to twenty that he owns personally give or take. I could not do a cake without adding a few lines of one of his rap songs. If I would not put that somewhere on the cake it would be like not letting Cena breathe. I might use the lines of his intro that he uses now on it.

I was still thinking up of different ideas about the cake and how to place everything on it when I couldn't help but think about JayCee. I know that Cena was marrying his former and now current Fiancee' tomorrow, but still I had thoughts of how in love John and Jay once was not too long ago. I knew JayCee would care less about a cake, but I wanted her to know my involvement with it. She is my friend too and I didn't want her to hear thru 'our fabulous grapevine' that I was making a cake for his wedding and attending it also. She had been hanging around with Legacy lately and some of their old crew. She was still dating Ted and even her and Cody had become closer friends now. I was still picking up things for the cake at a Baker's Specialty Store when I decided to just text JayCee.

I sent her..._JayCee, I know it doesn't matter now but I'm making a Groom's cake for John. Please don't be mad at me. U r still my fave Diva and my loyalty lie with U. I just felt since He help me with U, 2 get this gig it's the least I could do 4 him-just him since he asked. Will be at the wed also 2 support him-only him. I know this sounds mean but if u know who eats a piece of my cake..I hope she chokes on it. LOL -Angie_

JayCee sent back..._Angie it's O.K. Thanks 4 telling me. No hard feelings. I might c U there and if u know who does eat some cake..I hope she does as well. LOL -JC._

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at Jay's text back to me. I look at it again and thought...I might c U there...was Jay going to the wedding? Oh, so now she was going to show that it didn't bother her that John the love of her life was getting married to someone else and Ted and her were this great couple ? Why would she put herself thru that heartache because I had seen her over the past couple of days and the closer it came to John's wedding day... despite her strong will to the outside, she would laugh at jokes and did her usual routine. But to those who had been thru something like that type of break up and was paying close enough attention could see the solemn look in her eyes where there once was such a brightness and sparkle when she thought no one else was looking. I know her and Ted was suppose to be stronger now...not ready for that trip down the aisle like John was doing but still strong to prove it was not a rebound relationship and all. Really I'm like the Miz now...' REALLY?'...'REALLY?'...what were they doing?...I could see it from so far away a blind man could have seen it and how everyone else didn't see it or refuse to comment on it...messing up not only their lives but others as well no matter what either of them said. The connection that John and JayCeehad only comes around once in a lifetime and you are suppose to hold on strong for dear life. I kinda wonder what Randy's thoughts were on it...I hate to admit it but Randy was fast becoming my so call favorite more so. What was his thoughts on this so-called weddingand his Stable Mate,Ted dating JayCee now. He was actually in the middle of all the break-up and saw first hand what went on but he didn't talk about it. I think may have to call Randy and ask him to a quick lunch before the wedding. I think I'll call him today. I mean if there was a chance to get these two back together...I had to try and see what I could do if there was something that could be done but I better do it quick...

I ended up texting Randy-_My Fave Wrestler in the WWE...what are your plans for lunch today? Can I treat you to lunch. Let me know so I can make some reservations...your fave cook _Ang

Randy was never one to turn down a meal especially one that he didn't have to pay for. It's not that Randy was cheap or anything but he and Cena both spent a fair share on drinks more times than anyone can count and saving his money for drinks..Randy would defiantly thank me for..I'm sure he spent a bundle on John's bachelor party being the best man and all. Randy text me back...it read...

_Can't do lunch..have some wedding things to do with John but how about drinks and a meal anywhere U want.. I knew I was your fave- RKO_

I couldn't help but laugh reading Randy's text and all. I make a reservation at one of the hotels in town that I knew that none of the WWEemployees would be or should be at. I didn't want us to run into anyone that would start a rumor in itself and I didn't want anyone to hear anything that Randy may or may not tell me about this John kiss Liz; JayCee breaks up with him and is with Ted whole situation within a less than 12 hour period of John getting hit with a bat by the Miz in the locker room and Ted saving Jay from the same fate and by the next evening they are no longer together and John is back with his ex and now getting married to her.

I told the Crew that I would be busy preparing for John's groom cake and getting some other things in the works at WWE that I had to personally take care of. If and only if it was emergency to call me but otherwise differ to Logan. _Their eyebrows raised up with so many questions but I could not tell them anything... I hardly knew what to make of it myself..trying to be a_ covert Spy and have no idea if the mission was something I could even became a part of much less solve. I text Randy with -_meet me at 7 or so at the hotel farthest away from ours and don't tell anyone who u r meeting...trust me A. I knew that he would be out of sorts too with this request but I didn't like anyone to know my where abouts because they would know something was up and try and figure it out what it was and I didn't need that plus trying to put the many pieces of the HLR couple situation possible together. That is if Randy trust me enough to tell me and know I wouldn't tell anyone else._

_I arrive what I thought was a little early than seven thinking that I would have time to scope out the restaurant area to get a table away from too many people. Just in case Randy would tell me and I didn't want any eavesdropping in case people could put two and two together or just so happen to be related to the bride or groom for that matter. I also wanted to get a drink down to steady my nerves because even though, I would go beyond the call of duty to help out a true friend in need..this was a little out the usually territory of getting two people back together because no matter how it ended...some people would be caught in the cross-hairs no matter what. There he was at the bar with a drink already in hand with a crisp black shirt and black jeans and some black loafers. Actually all he needed was a black cowboy hat to completethe ensemble of being this Black Bart type character. Randy turns around just as I am about to descend the few stairs into the lounge area that led to the bar. I couldn't help but smile at what I would hope be a willing partner in my Crime Spy Adventure. The Crime I figure was the break up because it was. I didn't know whatkinda of info he was goingto tell me or what I might end up getting into in order to fix the situation that most thought was well beyond repair. His blue eyes never left mineonce he caught hold to them. Yeah, I could see it now...how the majority of the Divas could get caught up with him and be scaredat the same time...I think I held my breath all the way to the bar and my heart kinda skipped a beat despite the fact it was never a thought that cross my mine of ever liking Randy in that since. I'm wasn't too shabby to look at either... I wore my knee lenght heeled black boots that came over my dark faded jeans and had put on a some little dark blue rayon top that I had picked up at the mall a few cities ago from this one. It clung to me in all the right places as most did because of my thickness but still healthyshape. I was from the South, and despite being raised onhome grown food on everything but healthy I had gotton into great shape. I was naturally short by both parents...that was #1 reason I usually wore 4-6 inch heels and my Mom bless her was a natural D-cup in which she passes on to me...no padding necessary here. With of course all the hips that came along being Creole' and Indian ...an med size firm butt...high check bones...dark hair sometimes curly, sometimes straight.. caramel color skin and deep red if I stayed in the sun too long ...long dark lashes and my eyes not brown at all are just too golden or tawny to look directly into...no joke some say they get lost while others claim they scare them somehow... a mix of a light honey amber jewel with a specks of golden flakes in them truly some have a hard time just looking at them...but most times I wear glasses to conceal them and don't get too look directly into eyes for people not to notice. They might even say they are like the Cullens from that movie that came out last year. _

_I let out my breath once I reach the bar and Randy stands up..._"Hi, Randy...I see you beat me here and have had a drink on me already." I said

"Hi, Angie. Yeah, I guess I did and this is just my first while I was waiting for you." Randy responded.

"Well, I thought drinks and dinner were on me." I said with a small laugh to recover from his way to good looks.

"Yeah, you do...lets get this started then..." Randy started.

I cut him off before he could finish..." Bartender, can you freshen his drink for him and as for me, get me a Vodka Collins."

"Do you want to stay here or go ahead and get a table as planned?"

"Yes, lets get a table so we can order...I'm sure you are famish after all the running around John had you doing bieng his best man and all that entails." Randy and I still standing...kinda do this awkward move and finally get a hug..._I didn't mean to inhale as he held me brief for a friendship hug but he smelled sooogood...Sean John's Unforgivable...I was expecting some Hugo Boss or Curve not Diddy's Sean John...O.K. this is a married man...release get to one of the unmarried talent that WWE has to offer._

_"_You smell great...what is that?" He ask as he pulls out his money clip and drops another bill on the bar.

"Hey, I thought it was understood that I was buying. And it's Glamourous by Ralph Lauren."

"Well, it smell really great on you. And do honestly think that I would allow a women no matter how nice and a geat cook that she is to buy me dinner and drinks on our friend outing or whatever you call this for the first time. Even though, most people don't believe that I was raised but I was and to be a gentleman."

"Well, thanks so much Randy but next time it will be on me"

"O.K. Next time it will be on you. Let's grab that table now"

I grab my drink and lead the way as he kinda guides me with his hand on my forearm. I head as far back as I could without any people really around and not being too suspicious on my part because he still didn't know my motives at this point. I didn't want him to feel set up, too.

We had placed our order with the waiter, when Randy just stared at me for a minute.

"O.K. Angie. I know that I am your favorite and all but I know you have something on your mind." He started off with.

"What makes you think that I have something on my mind" I smiled at him.

"Angie, come on. I may not be the Cerebral Assassin but I canfigure out that you have something on your mind. You ask me to meet you at a hotel farthest away from ours. I know its because you don't want anyone who works for the WWEto see us. And you also ask me not to tell anyone who I was having dinner with. John thought that I was up to my old tricks again and look at me funny when I wouldn't tell him who it was when he ask me to go with him to do some more wedding stuff." Randy said raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yes there is something on my mind to ask you. I didn't want you to lie to anyone especially John and I didn'twant you to miss any wedding stuff that he had plan for you guys. I just thought you might have a moment free from that as least for tonight." I said.

"Glad to hear that you finally admit it but what is it?...your stalling. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, Randy...I don't want you to be upset with me...but first you have fast became my favorite truly despite the fact of what my thoughts of you were originallyand I am just as surprise at that fact or more so as you might think of that revelation. Second, I have some questions and this is the part for you not to be mad at...you don't have to answer anything but hear me out O.K. I'm questioning what exactly went down with JayCeeand John? Why was he kissing Liz? What happen in that 12 hour span that made them be together one night and by the next night they are no longer together? The reasons I am asking is they helped me with you get this gig. I know I saw them a few times but they were so in love and truly best friends. I know they spent all their time togetherthese past couple of months getting to know each other really well that normally takesmost partners in that situation years to do. Jay was there for John when he really got hurt by Show and Miz. I know John was there for Jay with family issues...she told me that but didn't go so in depth. I know Jay had some memories to put behind to even attempt the journey...this all came from her. And even though John didn't do anything to cause it...being in the situation that he was in and really didn't want to hurt anybody but just love and be loved. And Jay is just like John is so many ways its easier to actuallysay how are they different then alike. As far as anyone including you have to say on the matter its only she's a girl and he's a guy. Most people wait a lifetime to find a love and friendship that they have...I still say they have because you can not no matter what get over that type of relationship in a couple of weeks and I know JayCee is suppose to be with your Stable Mate, Ted and John is your best friend and with his ex-now current Fiancee' again and they had this history...I just can't believe that their love has gone away. If a love like that can wither and die within a couple of weeks...what hope for others like me who are lookingfor that kind of love have? I know John gets married in two days but I just can't sit still and let this happen if I can help in any way? And one more question and please don't rip my head off...do you mind me askingwhat are your thoughts on all this? Being the best man for your best friend as he is marrying the wrong women? And you can't possible tell me that you are so happy with this situation. Now you can yell at me..ask me to leave so you can eat dinner alone.. I just thought I would try and you were the only one who could give me a unbiased true opinion of the events. I won't tell anyone I swear. " I let out this deep breath that I was holding after spilling all my guts to Randy.

Randy looked at me for some time moving his drink back and forth. I was getting worried because he didn't say a word for what seem like eternity but was close to five minutes now. He signaled the waiter for another drink before he spoke.

"Angie, I must say I didn't expect that at all to come out of you like that. I had no idea your thoughts were so in depth and in tune to this whole fiasco situation. I know you want to help. I have been trying to help and you know where its gotten me. True thoughts here, its lead me to back up John as his best man no matter how stubborn and a fool he is being but I am going to Hell with him wide open if that's where this crazy train of his is leading and as for as JayCee is concern...I see how her demeanor is no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Ted knows something is wrong but doesn't want to admit it to himself that maybe he rushed into this with his eyes closed because of the love he has for JayCee. He is determine to not see what he knows is the right thing to do. Cody tried to tell him and almost got his head chopped up for it. I could tell him but he doesn't want to let it go no matter how wrong the timing is. John and Jay are so much alike...it's killing them both and they are so darn stubborn, I want to string them up and leave them like that for awhile for having us all involve in this even though we are technically not suppose to be. It was worse when they had feelings for each other and they didn't want to admit it and was looking at one another when they thought that no one was paying any attention. Cody has told me that JayCee has been crying her eyes out ever since she found out. She doesn't want to tell Ted because she doesn't want to hurt him and she doesn't want me to know because she knows that I would make her go to John. And I should make her because I already knew when they did break up that it would lead to something like this. I just thought we would have to deal with two hearts instead of four and families and friends at least this soon. Liz honestly doesn't want to give John a breather because she knows that he had something really special with JayCee...she's trying to rush to the alter so John doesn't have a chance to come to his senses and know that he is making the biggest mistake of his life. His whole family has told him...I have told him and worst of all John knows because I can see it in his eyes every-time his phone rings and hopes that its her. He just thinks that he has gone too far too fast and can't back out now and that he owes Liz for the history that they had all those years ago. I told him its better to stop it now before six months or God forbid years from now that he ends it anyway or she finally does knowing that he never loved her like that. I know that you have this loyalty to JayCee and to John but I don't see what you or I can do now for that matter. It gonna have to be up to John to stop this madness and JayCee to tell him that she still loves him. This is what I can tell you from that 12 hour span. After the Miz hit John and ask JayCee to come save John, he really was gonna hit her too. Ted already was in love with JayCee at this time and caught wind of Miz plans only at last minute because he would have help John if only because Jay would have been hurt if John was. When Jay, John left the arena, they found out it was a mild concussion and he would be fine. Cody's birthday was a few days after that and I ask Jay since John was resting to come with me get some stuff for Cody. And since Cody and her had start to become closer, it was a good idea I thought. I guess if I would have left Jay to babysit John none of this crazy stuff would be going on. While we were out, John told me this part because we came in on the end part. He heard a knock on the door and thought it Jay with stuff and had just read her note and open the door without looking in the peep hole. Liz stood there and came in acting all concern and she was sorry for breaking things off and they had this long history and even thru he was friends with Jay that their love should trump that. John swore to me he didn't and I believe him, Liz kissed him for two seconds and he just happen to freeze up and next thing he knew Jay was in and out the room before he knew what happen. He says he was going after her but didn't know how to explain what had just happen with the kiss. I was standing in the door when she opened the door getting ready to wake John up and make sure he was doing O.K. And all I could see John standing still...Jay breeze in say a few words..pack up her things in like 2.5 sec and bypasses me out in the hall and don't even tell me a word of where she was going or anything. I stared after her even after she got on the elevator and then I turn to John who was just looking too and Liz standing there with this evil smirk on her face like she knew she had John back forever again. I feel bad for them both because I do know what they felt for one another...I tease them but it was nice to see them like that...John is a nice guy and she is a nice girl and they needed what no one else could give them together. But I can't stop the wedding for John and I can't make Jay tell him she still loves him. I think if John knew that Jay still loved he, he would actually do something about the whole situation but he has only 2 days to figure it out." Randy stated.

I was quite surprise that Randy told me this without biting my head off. I guess he could really see that I wanted to help them both. What in the world was I gonna do knowing the facts which seem simple enough. John froze when someone he ddin't want to kiss, caught him of guard and just so happen his girl saw it and misinterpret the true facts and breaks up with him. John thinking Jay doesn't want anything to do with him ever goes back to his ex on the rebound and his ex does the rest to make sure he doesn't leave her ever again. Jay not knowing goes to Ted because she knows he does have feeling for her to hide the pain and stays not to hurt him because he helped her with all this and now watching the love of her life marry someone else. What a 2 sec kiss at the wrong time could do to mess with so many lives.? I wonder if I should just tell Jay myself but I have to be very careful...you just can't blurt things out like that. If it was that simple I think Randy would be man enough to get thru to John but hasn't and he could tell Jay the facts but he knows it still would hurt her. I think deep down though they have both been hurt by this that John and Jay know that they still love each other.

"Well Randy thank you kindly for clearing up these facts for me and I know that you didn't have to." The waiter brings our food. "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the evening and this great food...even thought I know you would rather my cooking." I said laughing a bit and Randy did as well. Randy and I just had general conversation about the John's wedding ...I told him I had to do one of John's Grooms cake and what I had plan to do to it. He said he couldn't wait to get a slice. We also got to know each other a little better. He told me more about his wife, Sam and that I might meet her for the wedding on Saturday if she was able to come. I told him I couldn't wait to see what an Angel she must be in order to marry much less stay with a Devil such as himself. He chuckled at that comment. I really could say Randy was a complete 180 of the person I thought he was and glad that I could honest say he was my favorite wrestler or at least tiedwith John as my favorite. It was just them two though. I told him I won't tell anyone including Jay what was said and I wouldn't tell anyone I had dinner with the Viper at all. We finish the evening just laughing and joking lightly compared to how serious the beginning was. I don't know what kind of Spy games I thought I was gonna play but I just gonna have to let God and Fate handle this one. We said our goodbyes and head to our respective trucks. I let Randy lead this time to our hotel. It was kinda funny because even though we would pull up almost at the same time no one would ever believe that we just had an awesome time together over drinks and dinner. I wouldn't mind finishing up another drink at the bar but decided to get some sleep. Randy winked at me when I pass his view when he headed to catch up with John at the bar. Who would ever believe one month ago or so that I not only travel with the WWE Superstars but could consider them my friends, too.

I gave myself an early start to make sure I wasn't rushed. I wasn't use to these ovens here and just wanted to be sure just in case something did happen. I had brought enough cake mix and frosting at the baker store to fix any problem that would arise. Since I had decided to not only make a long sheet cake, but to make it double-layered, I had to wait for several cake pans to bake, then cool before I would actually even be able to start to decorate. The cake pans were not deep enough so I had to actually do a triple-layer to make it a bit higher to fit along with the sheet cake and do all the things I needed to put on it. So instead of being just about an hour and half, I had to add an extra hour for the third-layer. I might have to be here real late because I still had to shave or shape the cake and let it cool before I was able to decorate it.

The cake finally cools down enough for me to start the decoration part of it. I asked Logan to help me with some of the process of the cake mixing, but she still has no idea of the hard work it actually takes to get a cake done of this size. I had to use an entire table to get the length I needed to roll out the fondant. The other table had to hold the cake for me to work on it. I had one side of the fondant while Logan held the other to place on top of the cake. I had decided on a plain white fondant because I thought it would be easier to add any colors I wanted and it would be strong enough to hold anything I put on it in place. We really had to be careful with the fondant because even though, it would not tear easily it had to land smoothly not to have any bubbles or bumps the cake. We placed the fondant really careful and smooth it all around the cake. Now here comes the fun part and the hard part all in one.

The 4-sided ring was going to be made with old-fashioned cinnamon candy sticks. I stuck the candy sticks deep enough thru the fondant to keep it in place. The ring posts were to made up of black gumdrops. I cut into the gumdrops a bit so that I was able to wrap them around the candy sticks. I decided to use the black licorice for the ropes in the ring. I took some of the cream icing that I had and added some blue food coloring to it. Then, I was gonna kinda mimic the many 'Chain Gang Soldiers' around the ring to cheer Cena on to victory. I placed the mini muscle cars that I bought on the other side of the cake. I also added his intro lines and used the Cenation current ring colors. The middle of these two 3-D images would be the replica of his champ belt and his tag line. . . 'The Champ IS HERE!' The belt would be the most taxing design of the entire cake and that I ever attempted. I made some gold tint icing and shaved chunks of white chocolate to somehow mimic the gold cut grooves of metal that was in John's belt.

The SD house show had finish and the STS Crew would be able to leave soon. Tame' did everything that I had asked her and I really believe that she could step in anytime for Lo or me when we needed her. I told the rest of the Crew including Lo that they could leave once they were done with their individual duties for the evening. They were amazed at the details of the cake that I had already done so far. I wasn't completely finish, but I needed some of the icing to set a little bit before I could continue. I took a few pics with my digital camera and cell phone before I made a tent of saran wraps over the cake. I just have to get here early in the morning to finish the belt design and the cake would be done. It was kinda creepy being in the STS area alone and so quite without hearing one of the Crew making some type of comment or joke at night. There weren't many people who was still working this late in the building. I must admit I am not easily scared, but still I ask a security guard to walk me to my truck. I made it to my hotel room and jumped in the bed so that I could make it back to S.T.S. to not only finish the cake, but to deliver it to the wedding reception area as well.


	12. Chapter 13:The Wedding &the Night Before

**Please review to let me know how U like the chapter and please review the others to let me know how u like the chapters so far or any suggestions..

...Tks A

Chapter 13: The Wedding & the Night Before

I tried to go to sleep right away but my creative juices were still flowing. I get that way most times because I get so wired up that it takes me awhile before I can wind down. I decided to watch some T.V. so maybe I would fall asleep faster. I had flipped a couple of stations when I found Family Guy playing when I heard _'I hear voice in my head..'_ My cell phone was ringing and that ring-tone only belong to one person. I had just personalized his number to his entrance music after we had such a good night not plotting the end of the Fiasco happening tomorrow. The same Fiasco that I had to finish the cake for early in the morning. I accepted the call without looking at the name of the screen. "Hi Randy, my Bond Man. Did Sam and your daughter make it in O.K? I can't wait to meet them tomorrow." I said happily.

"Sam made it just fine but she left our little girl with my parents. Thanks for asking. I already told her how WWE had luck up and took a gamble on this great Cook that we had meet and she can't wait to meet you,too. Angie, are you still at the arena by any chance? Randy asked with a grave tone in his voice.

"No, I left the arena about forty-five minutes ago. Why? What's up? If it's about the cake I'm almost done..."Before I could continue he stop me.

"No, No, No, Angie. It's not about the cake. It's about John. Did you happen to see John there by any chance?" He ask still with a grave tone.

"John, what do you mean if I saw John? I pause picking up the tone and looked at the time. "Wait, John's suppose to be with you having the Rehearsal Dinner at the restaurant now? Randy, what's going on? Is John O.K. and everything?" I said getting concern now.

"Well, frankly I don't know. He never showed up yet and no one had seen or heard from him since last night. The last time we talk was when he gave me dirty looks when I wouldn't tell him I was having dinner with you. We were suppose to meet up in the lobby this morning but when he didn't show up I thought that he overslept. I went to his room but no one was there. I just assumed he was handling some wedding stuff with his Dad and Brothers. When lunch time roll around and he didn't return my call, I called his Dad. He hadn't seen or heard from him either so we all started calling around thinking that maybe he had left with one of the guys planning for his honeymoon. We just figure he would show up at the dinner but he hasn' all have made and left dozens of calls but he has return not one. His Fiancee', her family, and no one around has seen or heard from him at all. His family is getting worried...truth is so am I. I thought maybe he went to ask for some extra days off and went to the arena and Logan overheard me and said that you were still working on the cake. So I figure I would call you and ask if you had seen him." He explained.

"No, Randy. I haven't seen John there today at all. I was one of the last people there tonight. The last time I really talk to him was about the cake. Hmm...And no one has seen or heard from him since last night." I pause. "Randy, I don't want to think this way but did any of you call and check the hospitals to see if he was in an accident. I know I didn't want the Fiasco to happen for my Gurl and all but not at any thought of John getting hurt. Have..." I pause again.

"Yes, we did call every hospital for miles around but no one fitting John's description was in any type of accident. We even talk to the police but no fowl play was involve when they checked his room. And he has to be missing for twenty-four hours before his family can do a missing persons on him. I mean John is not a typical average looking guy. Don't tell him I ever said that. O.K. And if you do I will deny it, but he is huge and just can't blend into a crowd. We have asked around the hotel and everywhere we can think of but still no sign of him. Have what, Angie? Come on spit it out!" He said frustrated.

"Randy, I know that you are frustrated and concern for John but please don't yell at me. And I won't tell O.K. Are you by anybody? I mean with the phone is anybody listening in on this conversation?" I asked.

"Angie, I'm sorry that I yelled...no excuses. No. No one is by me. After Logan overheard me asking about the arena today and told me that you were still there, I told her not to tell anybody else even if they asked her. I came outside alone to make this call because I ddin't know what you would tell me if you did see John and if he wanted to be found just yet. I don't know what's going on.? And I'm his best friend." He replied.

"It's O.K. Randy. I forgive you and I know it's because John is your best friend. And when he does show up I will tell him that he has a great best , have you ask Jay if she knows where John is? It's hard to believe that if he didn't tell his Dad or Brother, who he loves very much, or you, being his best friend, that he wouldn't tell his other best friend, despite what others may think who he was so close to and fell hard fast no matter who he is marrying tomorrow. I think she would be the only one who would know where he was or can find out where he is. If he hasn't return any of you guys phone calls, I think that he would return hers no matter what was happening tomorrow." I told him.

"It did cross my mind but I was waiting to see if he would eventually show up. I hope one way that she does know so that we all can stop worrying about him and another way no because if she knows...there's a chance that he might be with her and the drama is just beginning. I'll call her next and check." He told me.

"Randy, I dont' need to know any of the details but let me know what you find out. O.K. My thoughts are spinning everywhere. John and I were just starting to get closer and now I 'm worried, if it's a text and late. Just whenever you get a chance." I said worried.

"I will let you know if I find out something, O.K. Sorry if I disturbed you." He said sounding defeated.

"I never thought that I would be telling you this months ago but you don't disturb me at all. You might be Disturbed and all but anything for you and John. Make the call and good luck. I'll say a prayer. I'm sure John is fine...he probably show up mad and tell this story about how he took a wrong turn and ended up on this back road, caught a flat tire and the spare wasn't any good and Road-Side Assistance took forever to find him..." I let my voice trail off trying to make light of a heavy situation.

"Yes, you're probably right. He'll stoll in here with some odd story or another and we'll all laugh about it years to come. And Angie Thanks."

"Bye, Randy" I said still worried despite what I said not two minutes ago.

"Bye." We both hung up knowing that it was impossible for John to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and if he did have a flat tire not having a good spare was far fetched. John loved his cars too much to not care for them. Some would say only the love for his family and his being a Wrestler in the WWE meant more to him.

I know that winding down to get some sleep was out of the question now for sure. I know Lo was accompanying her Wrestler date, she wouldn't reveal who he was until tomorrow, to the Rehearsal Dinner. That was the main reason why I let her go early and didn't want her help in the morning to finish the cake. I couldn't help but wonder..Where John was? I hope that he wasn't in an accident that no one had not found him yet. I know if John had gotten cold feet or anything of that sort, that he was man enough to tell his family what the deal was. That's just the kind of person he was..direct no B.S. Tough but still kind and good-hearted. I guess that is why we became friends and getting closer ever time we hung out. And being a Taurus didn't hurt. I was always close to Taurus signs and Virgos but especially Taurus', as they were to Capricorns as myself. I don't think John had any type of enemies that would wish harm on him. He was too strong for anybody to cause him that kind of hard...only matters of the heart..that's what get to John. My thought flew to Jay...naw she couldn't do anything to harm him physically..she still loved him. Even though, she had walked out and cried for days and weeks...she still loved him and wanted to be with him no matter what had happen that fateful day. She forgave him the moment she stopped crying because it was just too hard to live without her best friend and the love of her life. She told me herself the bits and pieces and with Randy info the other night I put it all together. Maybe John was with Jay? I hope they had found their way back to one another even if it was a small chance their was still one until he said I do. Where in Carmen Sandiego was John Cena,Jr?

I texted Lo..._'What happen 2nite? Talk 2 U n am about it?..Ang._ She texted me back.._'O.K. Lots 2 tell U.'-Lo_ I had overworked my thoughts so much about where John was that I was plain drain now. I grab my phone and sent another text..this one to John_ 'Hope U r O.K. Let me know if U need help Commander-Angie'_. I was referring to him being Commander of his Chain Gang Soldiers and he knew from the first night he took me meet my Diva Idol JayCee that I was a member of his no matter what went on. I knew that it had to be serious if he didn't show up at his own Rehearsal Dinner and didn't call anyone back including Randy and his Brothers or even his Dad. My eyes were closing when _Beep Beep. _ I opened my phone and read _'Still no word-R'._

I said a silent prayer and fell into a sound sleep. Morning thank goodness didn't come too quickly. I work up refresh but my thoughts went immediately of thinking of John. I guess by now John was found or let himself be found. Today was the Fiasco, good or bad it was happening several hours from now. I had to finish the cake...get it down to the reception area...and get to the church for the ceremony. I got up..dressed..fixed myself and tall cup of cream coffee and went out the door to my truck to head to the arena.

It was barely light outside when I pulled into the parking space at the arena to finish up the cake. I did ask Jax and JT to meet me here in a few hours, so that they could help me get the cake to the reception of John and his new bride. They also were invited to the wedding. Even though, there were several cars in the parking lot, and the place still seems deserted. I knew that some of the management was here because I could see the light on in some of their offices. Thank goodness that several of the security guards and the doors men were in front so I wouldn't be so alone when I entered the building. The lights were very dim in the hallway so it was just like last night it seemed creepy. I open up my laptop on the other table once I made it to the S.T.S. area. I plugged my ipod into the computer's speakers and played some music as not to seem all alone.

It took me about another hour and a half before I had completed the cake. I took some more pics of the finish cake from different angles to keep in my personal scrapbook. I think John will be more than pleased with his Groom's cake. I made a final tent of saran wraps over the cake so that it would make it to the reception area. I text Jax to see if they would still be on their way soon and told them too not to forget to just keep a T-shirts as not to mess up their shirts and jackets. He then text me back that they would be here soon enough. I decided to change into my dress at the church once the cake was delivered, but now I had time to actually do my make-up. I had just finish up when I heard the guys making their way down to the S.T.S. area. Jax and JT were surprise when they saw the finish product. I packed up my things and headed to get my truck closer to the back doors. I ask a few of the guards to help out so that Jax and JT did not have to strain.

They made sure that the cake was placed where it should be in the reception area as I headed to the ladies room to change into my one-shoulder champagne colored slip dress. I saw that the Jax and JT had put on their shirts and jackets and were seated. I sat next to Lo and her date who ended up being Matt (Evan Bourne to WWE fans). I guess that night off at ECW was productive to Lo in more ways than one. I thought that Lo and Evan did make a cute enough couple. There were alot of Wrestlers and Divas invited to the wedding along with the bride and groom's respective families. I saw Ted and thought that maybe JayCee would be with him as his date. I didn't mean to overhear Ted whispering, but I sat right behind Maryse when he told her that JayCee was here but had decided to leave. I guess I can understand why she couldn't stay and watch him, watch the bride walk down the aisle and it should have been her instead.

I couldn't help but think of this song I heard the other day by Rascal Flats "What Hurts the Most"...

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me; I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile; Even though going on with you gone still upsets me; these are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK, but that's not what got me..what hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was tryin' to do...It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it; It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone; still harder, getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret; but I know if I could do it over, I would trade give all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken...what hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was tryin' to do...not seeing that loving you, that's what I was tryin' to do..._ I had hope that Jay told John eveything that she felt before he walk out of her life forever and into anothers and I hope that John told Jay everything that he needed to say before he gave his heart to someone else forever.

I look around the church at all of the decor and I find myself being a little bit perplex by it. I mean... I know John is a religious person, but he just seemed the type of person to get married in a more of a casual setting. It's just, that John, the type of guy to wear jeans and a nice shirt, watches the game and drink beer and do shots...nothing so fancy. And here we all are about to watch him get married to this girl, who he broke up with so many months ago at a church no less and I do assume he will be wearing a suit and tie...I can't even say if I ever saw John all dressed up...Oh Yeah, I did! But it's usually at WWE's Hall of Fame Night, but that's once a year...I just always imagine if he ever was gonna get married it would be on a beach or an outdoors setting. Well, we would all soon see how the rest of it will turn out because the wedding was about to start.

The pianist starts to play the music...

John and his Groomsmen, which include Randy as his Best Man, come out the side door and are now standing at the altar. The Bridesmaids start to walk down the aisle, one by one...then the bridal march begins...We all stand and turn to see the Bride walk down the aisle. John and his Bride are together at the altar and the Pastor begins the ceremony. The Pastor gets to the part '...speak now or forever hold your peace'. You never really expect anyone to do that...**BUT THIS TIME SOMEONE DID! I'm here and I still don't believe it. IT WAS JOHN...HIMSELF-THE GROOM! **He stops the Pastor, turns to speak softly to the Bride, then whispers something into Randy's ear. Seconds later...he then runs down the aisle while unbuttoning his jacket and unknotting his tie. The Bride and Maids then run to the back room of the church. Her family is in an uproar trying to talk to the Pastor and some run to meet her in the back room area.

Most people were left in shock about what just happen while some of the others started to whisper or just talk. Lo and I couldn't help but to start whispering to each other about what just happen.

"What could have caused John to leave like that?" I said in a half whisper and somewhat in little shock myself.

"Maybe he just realizes that this girl was not the one for him to make a lifelong commitment to?" Lo responded.

"John did miss the rehearsal dinner and no one actually knows where he was." I said to Lo.

Lo eyes grew wider and then said, "Well maybe he just got cold feet and just couldn't do it."

"I don't think John would wait this long because he got cold feet. He's just not that type of guy. He could have told anybody something the minute he got back from wherever he was this morning." I replied.

Randy gets the mic from the piano once he is finish talking to John's family. He then announces to the whole church that there would not be a wedding today. O.K. Randy we all can figure that one out...

Lo and I just look at one another now she is in a bit of shock now.

Lo turns to talk to Evan and I whisper in her ear, "What was the reason?"

Randy further says that if anyone wants to still head to the reception area and pick up a plate of food or some cake that they could because it's fine with the family and it is paid for anyway and they don't want it all to go to waste.

"So what just happened?" Lo questions.

"I don't have a clue, but lets just get out of here. We can find out later what actually happened." I replied.

"Hey, what about your cake?" Lo ask.

" I have pics of it. I'll show you later. Grab Evan and I'll get JT and we can go grab a bite somewhere nice without being at a wedding reception without the Bride and Groom who didn't get married." I told her.

"O.K. That really sounds like a good idea." Lo said.

We walk to the side door to get to my vehicle...I let JT drive because I was absolutely tired with working on the cake last night and early this morning. Lo and Evan jumped in with us because they had got a ride with some other Wrestler to the church anyway. I goggle for a nice, quiet place for us to go eat and relax because with all what just had happen...we all needed a really different scenery.


	13. Chapter 14: My Cuz Arrives

Chapter 14: My Cuz arrives

A couple of weeks later...

The Celeb Guest Hosts that Donald Trump had suggested have sure been interesting. We have had Seth Green and ZZ Top and I just found out that our family friend, Shaq, will be next. I think I'm gonna invite my cousin, Re, down for this. She will have a great time here and besides she was also friends with Shaq's wife,Shauna. No one could believe the events that has happen since the Fiasco of the wedding a couple of weeks ago. We found out that after John had walk. . . no scratch that- ran out of the church, he went to go after JayCee. She had talk to him right before he came out to the alter to tell him that she still had feelings for him. That was the reason why she could not stay and watch him watch his future bride walk down the aisle and it should be her instead. John ran out the doors of the church thinking he would get into a car and race to find her somewhere to tell her that he felt the same way and found JayCee sitting on the steps kinda broken because she just left her heart with John yet again. John told her he couldn't be with anyone else but her and from that day on things went back to the way they should have been. John and JayCee were once again happy together and nothing could have been written better in a fairy tale than this. I even met up with them a few times at the hotel bar with the 'Crew' and finally had a chance to thank them both toghether and Randy personally for all what they had did for me to get this job. We did have some laughs about how I had tried to act Mz. Bond Gurl and make Randy, Bond Man 007, to try and get them back together. I kept my promise to Randy and didn't tell him what he said about his best friend even though, it was out of love and concern for him. Randy told me in secret where John had disappeared to when no one could get a hold of him.. He had flew all the way back to New York to talk to JayCee's brother Jayson to figure out if there was anyway that Jay would take him back and still was in love with him. Randy and I laugh at that one because all he had to do was ask any one of us or Jay herself instead of doing a Houdini Act for twenty-four hours and having us worried out of our skulls. Somehow, I still think that something was missing from the whole story on both Jay and John's part but glad that they were toghter giving us single people hope beyond hope about true love. I also had a chance to meet Sam and explain about the secretive dinner. I knew that Randy would not keep that from her and I wouldn't expect him to..I mean that's his wife. She completely understood and got to know me a few days before she headed back to and their daughter. She wanted some grown up time with Randy and on the next trip she would bring their daughter for me to meet her. I saw the pics of her and she is so cute...I'm glad she took after Sam though. She thank me for cooking for them all because I was giving them more healthy cook meals and they didn't have to go out so much leaving the arena or when they traveled.

ECW, Superstars and SD shows went on without a hitch. The Night of Champions PPV was tomorrow. I had taken several hours off this morning, so I would be able to pick up my Cousin at the airport. Usually Saturdays was my off days, but since it was the day before a P.P.V. I would only have time to pick up my Cousin before I headed into work. "Reyiah (pronounce Ree uh), over here!" I shouted a little bit too loudly and waving my arms causing everyone to look my way. I didn't care at all, my fam was here and nothing could go wrong.

Re smiled and waved casually back to me. "I'm gonna kill you for making me fly here! But I love you, so I think I'm gonna let it slide." She said as she gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back. "Cuz, its been crazy. You had to fly to meet me here. If you could have drove, you know I would tell you. You just wouldn't have made it in enough time before the PPV." I replied as I grab her bags and head to the exit.

"O.K. So what's been going on with you and this whole WWE business?" She ask as we got into my truck.

I only had time to tell her a little of what had happen to me so far on the ride back to the hotel. I decided to let her freshen up and relax so I could show her around later. I had to go into S.T.S. as soon as possible and get the last minute details done for tomorrow. I made it to S.T.S. to finish up all of the e-mails or memos that was in so far for TNOC. I told Tame' that she could take it easy for this PPV because she had did the last one. Lo would be in charge and Tame' had done some great work that I didn't want her to feel that she would be the only one to work while the others had fun. Lo wanted to hang out with Evan (Matt), but I told her she would have to alternate with Tame' and she had to work this time around. It was more than fair and the next PPV would be 'Breaking Point' over six weeks away and she would be off for that one.

Reyiah had a great time being introduced to the S.T.S. Crew. The Night of Champions was a PPV with every champion defending their respective belt. Re hadn't been this up close and personal to any Pro-Wrestlers without it dealing withe her profession in awhile. For years, Re served on our families Board of Directors of our Family Clinics and is an excellent Nurse Practitioner. She also is a published Certified Surgical Specialist, which allows her to travel, discussing those articles and consult on some difficult cases all over the world. It was the only thing that interest Reyiah was the medical field. Most of our families were in that field from two Doctors in Psychology, several Registered Nurses in certain specialities, two Nurse Practitioners, and dealing wth Home Health Care Facilities and of course several Clinics in the area and ever thing in between. The other field was law and politics and that was what I was in. We had a few lawyers in the family and I was graduating soon from Law School. Our familiy was always involve with the higher ups in office from our Mayors, Senators,Representatives, even several Governors over the years. I just took some time off to start up a few Consulting businesses. Cooking was just a hobby for me as most from La., it was just something we were all good at. Then I went to a Raw house show,cook for my Idol and her friends and here I am in the WWE ...for now. Maybe I'll take the Conn State Bar, where WWE Corporate was stationed in and be a lawyer for the WWE. Well, it's a thought.

We first saw a dark match that involve Cryme Time verses the Hart Dynasty ,which was D.H. Smith (DaveyBoy Smith's son) and Tyson Kidd (the last one to graduate from the Hart's Famous Dungeon) with Natayla (Diva but Jim'Anvil' Nighthart daughter). Cryme Time was a tag-team made up of JTG and Shad Gaspard. Re thought that Shad was fine looking and I thought the same of Jayson (JTG's real name). We so casually bumped into them at the club that everyone went to that night. Shad and Re started talking getting to know one another at a table while Jayson and I danced on the dance floor. Some of the S.T.S. Crew met up with us there at the night club. Re and I had an awesome time with the Crew and Cryme Time. It was getting late and I had to get to S.T.S. in the morning early so Re and I said our goodbyes and headed back to the hotel.

"What were you and Shad talking about at the table?" I ask her laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know Cuz? How did you and Jayson fair on the dance floor?" Re replied laughing back. We talked like two school girls, who had crushes on guys once we made it to our rooms. We were only a few years apart in age and it was like old times of us growing up as teens back in Louisiana.

The next morning I left Re my truck so she didn't have to come to the arena so early like I did. I hopped a ride to work with Lo and Ty in his hybrid sports car. I told Lo that I was gonna have her take lead at S.T.S. I needed to pull Tame' with me to do some special foods for Shaq. I thought I would show Tame' since the last time it was Lo, who had help me with John's groom cake. I had to be more versatile with them both so it would be easier on me to interchange in the day to day dealing at WWE. This meant that some of the S.T.S. crew would be doing double duty here and there. I knew since Shaq didn't get to Louisiana often that he missed the Cajun/Creole' Cooking the state is known for. I decided to do some real La. specialties for him in the V.I. P. area ,so when Re came in she had shipments of the seafood I needed and other special items I had ask for. I know not everyone can hang eating La. spicy cooking so that meant a second menu for those that couldn't. I had made calls for some other items to be shipped that I also needed for this dinner. I pulled Tame' aside to tell her what I decided to do between her and Lo before we went into the S.T.S. area.

"Angie?" I heard someone say my name.

I look up to see Neal's puzzled face. "What's up Neal? Is everything O.K.?" I asked him.

"You've had quite a few special packages delivered just a few minutes ago." Neal said.

"Great! It's finally here!" I replied excitedly.

"What's here?" Lo and Tame' question at the same time.

The others wanted to know, too what was crates and coolers. I laugh when I open one of the the long coolers to reveal live crawfish. Lo jumped back into the table when a few tried to crawl out over the edge, which made everyone laugh.

"What are you planning to cook this time Angie?" Lo ask puzzled still.

I announce instructions and what the plans were to everyone, "The menu guys for Shaq is more of La. home cooking at its best. Jax, if you don't mind, Tame' and I will need your help for the evening and maybe even you Ty. Lo as I told you take lead and everything that needs to be done for tonight including the entire clean up of both suppers. Jax, you can start by grabbing that great big stock pot and bring it outside by the back door and place it on the burner, then you will fill it with water. I will show you and Ty from there the special seasonings and fixings that we will add to it before we throw in the crawfish. Come on guys, We have quite a bit of work to do so chop,chop." I finish by clapping my hands together.


	14. Chapter 15: The 2nd Dinner

Chapter 15: The 2nd Dinner

several hours later...

_BEEP! BEEP_! I grab my cell phone to read the text just sent to me.

_Ang on my way to the arena with the things U ask me 2 get 4 U...C U n a few-Re._

Good. I had a gift for Shaq's kids, but knowing him it would be for him as well. I told Tame' if my Cousin came in before I got back just to call me. I had to hurry and get some things together for the kids gift basket. I was going to the merchandise department when several Divas stop me. They wanted to know what the wonderful smell that was in air coming for the S.T.S. area. I told Barbie, (Kelly Kelly to WWE Fans), Mickie James, and Brie and Nikki Garcia, (Bella Twins to WWE Fans), of the 2nd Dinner Menu and they wanted to make sure to grab some before all the men ate it all up. I thanked them for the compliments, but I wanted to get to the merchandise department as soon as I could. I know that the merchandise department is not always organized and I may have to dig thru a few boxes to get the things that I was looking for. I wanted the kids to have an early copy of the new SD vs. RAW 2010 Edition Video Game. I grab some Diva's shirts and hats for 'Nie and her daughter that I thought they might like. I also saw some new design shirts and hats that only recently came out for Shaq and the boys. I lucked up and found some action figures of Wrestlers that were signed and some Wrestlers DVD's. I had my hands full when I bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry." I said without seeing who it was. I bent down to grab the items that fell as the other person did as well. I looked up to see who it was when he placed the items on top of the pile that I already had in my hands. There was a familiar grin on a face I saw just last night. He took off his shades so I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi...you,Caramel Cutie." Jayson (JTG) said with a bigger smile.

"Hi!" I said as my cheeks kinda flushed. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I was in a rush to try and get back to finish up at S.T.S."

Jayson said as he straighten the action figure he had placed on top of the pile I was carrying, " Well, I hope you have one of me in there. Do you need any help carrying all that back to S.T.S?"

"Yes, I do have one of you in here." Blushing even more now. "Thanks for offering but I think I can handle it for here on out. It's only a short walk from thank you again. I have to get back. Can we catch up a little later?" I ask.

"Yeah we can catch up later but are you sure that you don't need any help. I don't mind at all." Jayson said.

"No, I'm totally sure but I promise to holla at you soon enough. O.K." I replied.

"That's cool and you can bump into me anytime, Caramel Cutie." Jayson said giving me a wink as he continued down the hall back toward the locker rooms.

I smiled and rushed back to S.T.S. area so I could continue my work. I had just put the things I grab from the merchandise dept. in my office when Re showed up. "Thank goodness, Re. Now I can just lock everything in the locker until later. I have to tell you what just happen between Jayson and me but I need to finish up. Can you do me a favor and help me with the sweets? I asked.

"Why not, just show me where you are working. And what's going on with you and Jayson? I don't want to wait...come on tell me now." Re replied.

All I could do was blush some more but I really didn't have the time I told her. The second dinner was gonna take some time to put out which if she didn't help me I would not be able to get done and I still had to make sure the Stars had a first dinner. Not too much longer, the S.T.S. phone started to ring one after the other. Lo was handling the office phone for right now so I could continue with the second dinner and the rest of the basket and such. Then my cell phone started to ring the same way but I let a first few go to voice mail. What was the deal with the phones right now...when my cell rang again I decided to pick up the call just in case it was some type of emergency or the Top Brass. "Hello, Angelle can I help you?" I spoke into the receiver without looking at the screen.

Someone ask, "What is that you guys are cooking there in the S.T.S. area? "

I answered the question without really identifying the caller and no sooner than I hung up with them another caller came thru and ask the same thing. Everyone was getting whiffs thru the air and can't wait. The simple answer I came up with was 'It's a La. surprise.' The only sweet that Re was not doing was the homemade candy. I make the homemade candies and they were ready to be poured onto the table so they could cool down and harden. I just had to wait for the crawfish to boil and everything else for the 2nd Dinner was done. The crawfish was almost finish boiling so I told Jax to wait about ten more minutes, then drop the shrimp. I grab my bag and Re to go to the Diva's locker room to change clothes. The La. seasoning is so strong that it gets into your clothes and hair. I was just about done changing when my cell beeped. Shaq just rolled into the arena and was headed to his V.I.P. room. I had ask someone in the front to let me know when he had arrived. I let Re read my text as we head back to S.T.S.

I still hadn't told anyone at S.T.S. that Shaq was a family friend and Re was good friends also with his wife. I didn't want them to act weird around me or anything. My family and Organization knew quite a lot of Entertainers and Athletes but to us it was not a big deal. I ask Re before we went to meet Shaq and his family if she wanted to help me make their 'Welcome Basket.' I always did some sort of creative stuff for friends and this was no different for me. I placed all the merchandise swag into a big basket: cups, T-shirts, hats, sweat bands, action figures, blankets, a few copies of the new video game and DVD's. I also put some stuff that was only sold in La: Special La. seasonings, hot sauce and a couple of containers full of homemade pecan and coconut candy I had just made. I even put some wrapped homemade mini pies that I had asked Re to make for me. I put the heavy basket on a small cart while the other cart held the food and the sweets to eat.

Re and I head to Shaq's V.I. P room area with Jax, Tame' and Ty rolling the carts of food behind us. I knock on the door before we enter. "Hi, Shaq, 'Nie, Kids!" Re and I both said together.

"Hi, Angie and Re!" 'Nie said kinda shocked but excited.

"What are you guys doing here at WWE?" Shaq question while giving us a big bear hug.

I could see the expression on Jax, Tame and Ty's face slightly change. We hugged 'Nie and the kids and made small talk.

I said, "Shaq its a world wind story, but I have been working at the WWE for six weeks now. I knew you were gonna host RAW, so I invited Re to come meet me here to see you guys because its been awhile."

I introduce the S.T. and let them leave so they could start to lay out the 2nd Dinner for the other Stars. I showed Shaq, 'Nie and the Kids the food I had prepared with help from Re especially for them. I showed the Kids the gift basket and the goodies that were in it. There was already a copy of the video game hooked up to the T.V for them to play. They could play until the show started once they ate. I explain quickly how I had got my job at WWE in the shortest form possible because I had to get back to supervise. I left Re talking with 'Nie and told her to text me when she was heading back. I walk out and my cell was going off again. This time it was text about when the 2nd Dinner would be served. Some Wrestlers and Divas had early matches, so they had to eat the first supper. They could enjoy the 2nd Dinner later once they finish their match and if there still was some left. I no sooner made it back to S.T.S. that the crew wanted to know how my Cuz and I both knew Shaq. I told them all that I would explain later after we were finish working. I had to get the 2nd Dinner out for the other Wrestlers. I had toned down some of the spiciness a bit but the menu was as followed: Boiled Crawfish and Shrimp with boiled corn, potatoes and La. dipping sauce, Twice-Baked Crawfish Fettuccine with a Green Salad. The Divas especially went for the sweets which were: Mini Fig and Sweet Potato Pies, Pecan and Coconut Candies.

I told Neal to put a long plastic tablecloth earlier on a few tables to make it easier to serve and clean up. I put trays on one side with the dipping sauce to make it even easier for the Wrestlers and Divas to handle the foods. I ask Jax and JT to just pour the boiled shrimp, crawfish, potatoes and corn all along the tables. I put the fettuccine, salad and sweets on a couple more tables. There was a line all along the corridor especially those wrestlers who was not on the show tonight to get something to eat. I really hope that we had enough to feed everyone who wanted some. Even staff from other departments had made it down to get something to eat.. I saw Cena's face when he walked in and saw what the 2nd dinner actually was. I knew that he really like this dish since that's kinda how I got to know him, Jay and their Crew. I waved Jay and John over to where I was standing in the hallway that lead to S.T.S. I handed him an ice chest and her a pan and a bag that I had hiding behind me. I told them to go straight to his locker room before they open it and could question me what it was. I had put a chest full of boil shrimp, crawfish, potatoes and corn. The pan held the fettuccine and dipping sauce while in the bag I had put a container ful of salad, the plates, forks, spoon, napkins and a special container that held some pies and candy. There was enough really for their usually crew... Jay, John, Randy and Maryse.

I went back to my office to look thru any memos or e-mails that I needed to handle for tonight or by early morning. I was so busy earlier that I didn't have a chance to check any of them. The Raw house show started but I decided to watch the monitor here because I still had some work to do. A few texts rolled in on my phone..._The food was great now let me go do my thang-Shaq Diesel; On my way back by U STS-Re; Thanks 4 the gift basket the kids & Shaq enjoying it- 'Nie. _I was real glad that they all were enjoying the gift basket. I had work hard to make it nice for them. I was eating a pecan candy when Re knocked quickly and came in thru the door.. Beep! Beep! Another text_...Thank U so much 4 the food & everything Angie-Jay & John. Oh! BTW Randy said, U could have put his on the side 2. He thought he was your fave& all. LOL- I told him that U put enough 4 us all & we will eat l8r when we finish our matches. _I couldn't help but crack a smile thinking back to that crazy 'Spy night' I was trying to do that seemed so long ago. I still hadn't told Re that particular story yet.

"Why are you smiling? Who was that from?" Re questions as she took a seat in a chair across from my desk.

"You know everyone just telling me how they are or will enjoy the meal once they had their matches." I replied. Re and I were close but to go into the whole Fiasco situation was not mine to tell. I would tell her certain things that pertain to me-but to speak of the entire thing I thought would be out of line. And I had too much respect for Jay and John...and Randy too for that matter.

"Where's everyone else?" Re spoke again and took a candy herself from the medium size basket I had on my desk.

"I let them stay in the front to hangout and watch the front monitor or whatever they are for the moment. They have to clean there, in here and maybe still out back. I'll text Lo in a little while because she has the lead tonight. I'll make sure the S.T.S. crew is well under way with the clean up and their duties here before I leave. How is 'Nie and the kids?" I said hoping I wasn't get too personal in her and 'Nie private talk.

"Well you know some of the stuff that had happen. She's happy and they are happy. Most importantly the kids are happy so that is what counts." Re replied.

We watched the show as Shaq was getting into it with the Unified Tag Team Champs, Chris Jericho and the Big Show. Shaq called Chris -Christina that made us laugh real hard. I text Lo for her to get the Crew together soon so they could start their major clean up in the front area and for the rest to get back here to get things in order. I thought I would be able to head back to the front when Re wanted to walk around but I still had some more e-mails to get thru before my work was done for the evening. I told her that she was more fine if she took a walk without me. I sure didn't want to leave and go out knowing I would have them and the current day e-mails to get thru and I might overlook something real important. I barely finish before the main event match which was gonna be Cryme Tyme (Shad and Jayson) with Shaq being the Special Ring Enforcer verses the Unified Tag Team Champs, (Chris and Paul-Big Show). I text Re that where ever she was to meet me by the front monitor before the main event match. She hit me back with O.K. I told Lo just to make sure everything had a good scrub down and throw everything in the dumpster because leaving seafood anywhere would leave an awful smell. I check up on the clean up that the S.T.S. Crew had done and it was fine as I past thru to get to the front monitor to watch the Main Event Match.

Re meet me just as the match begins. The Match starts off at least going back and forth between both teams...then so many minutes into it gets fast paced and crazy. Chris somehow goes outside with JT-Jayson while Shaq gets into the ring. Shad was just on the outside but Show hits him when he made in. Show grabs Shaq by the throat and then Shaq grabs Show's throat and then Shad comes in and does a drop kick on Show, which made him flip over the top rope out the ring. Jayson joins Shad and Shaq in the ring. The crowd goes wild cheering wanting more. We left right after Raw show went off the air. I text Lo with_ 'make sure everything is done_ _& to text me when they had all left the arena'_. I just wanted to know how late so I knew who to get in the morning.


	15. Chapter 16: My Surprise Job

*Well this is the last chapter for Behind the Scenes...I hope that you enjoyed the unique look I did with adding me into the lives of the Superstars & Divas of the WWE-which I would in real life absolutely love. No way shape or form is the WWE Superstars or Divas characters belong to me...they belong to the WWE and that means by Vince McMahon only. I want to thank again xCena'z Chick x for letting me use her character Diva, Jaycia 'JayCee' Lourdes and do mention her brother Jayson Lourdes which is in Against All Odds and Second Chances...go and read them they are really great and check out all her other stories as well. I would love to use any character(s) from any of your stories here that you create,whether they are Divas or Superstars or family to any of them in any shape for the sequel to Behind the Scenes. I would love as many reviews as you can do and tell everyone you know to read this story. This was my first attempt at any story here on fanfiction. I want the good and the bad so that I can make the sequel even better and something that you all would love. I do plan to add John Cena more in the sequel and Randy Orton, Maryse, Mickie James, Kofi Kingston, and Legacy; Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. I am trying to stay true to the time line that WWE had with their Guest Host...the sequel will start in Aug '09 and the guest host-Jeremy P. promoting 'The Goods'. I hope to go fast forward thru the weeks because I have so many ideas and can't wait to write about WM26. I wanted to start off slow with a backstory that was believable before I could just jump into the wrestlers lives and inner circle. I truly love Wrestling and in another life that would be my job and so happy with it...a girl can dream can't see. I hope to get to the forums on here and read other stories with my two faves John and Randy...can't help it with John and as for Randy he snuck up on me without me knowing it...So see you soon and just send me a e-mail with any comments if you don't want to review but I sure respect your opinion as a reader and author yourself...P.S. Happy belated B-day to Randy & Happy B-day to John F. Anthony Cena, Jr...Ang'*

Chapter 16: My Surprise Job

Re and I head to the car right after Cryme Tyme with Shaq, as special ring enforcer, won the match against the Unified Tag Team Champs, Chris Jericho and the Big Show. Even though, the match wasn't for the belts this time..I was glad that they had won. We had only left the arena about ten minutes when my cell phone goes off. _Beep! Beep! _The text reads...'_Will U and UR Cuz meet Shad & me club l8r?- JTG'_. I ask Re if she wanted to see Shad and was up to go to the club. She told me she was more than ready to. I texted Jayson back with... '_Yes, we will-Angie'_. We made it to the hotel and I laid down on the bed while Re went take her shower first. We were sharing a room up until our next stop and then I would get us a bigger suite. I didn't realize how tired I was because I had fallen asleep when Re woke me up.

"Angie, are you sure that you are up to going to the club tonight? I want to see Shad, but if you're too tired we can stay in. I know that you had a busy and hard working day. I have an idea, we can invite them to hang out here in the bar downstairs or even just a meal in the restaurant." Re said.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm up now. I just needed a power nap. I want to see Jayson again. He is soooo cute. Did I tell you what happen earlier at the arena? Oh, no we had got so busy...well let me tell you." I replied and told Re what happen with Jayson and I early today..

I went into the bathroom and took a cooler shower so I can fully re-energize. It didn't take me too long to get ready to go out tonight.

an hour later...

We were out the door and on our way to the club that everyone was heading to for the night. Jayson had text me the address, so I punch it into my navigational system. It wasn't too hard to find it once I did that. Twenty minutes later, we were at the club bar ordering drinks as soon as we made it inside. Shad and Jayson waved us over to the spot they were at. Quite a bit of Wrestlers and Divas were hanging out and some were on the dance floor. Cryme Tyme's home girl, Diva Eve Torres was already tearing up the dance floor with her moves. And so was the Diva Layla. I still smile when I see certain Wrestlers dancing. Its not that they couldn't dance but some of these guys are just so big. I'm still kinda get use to the idea of hanging out with them and thinking of them as normal people with lives outside of the wrestling world and doing the current dance moves sometimes looks funny. We took our drinks with us and sat down next to them...Re by Shad and me by Jayson.

"You girls made it finally. Angie, you didn't have a hard time finding the club?" Jayson said.

"No, the directions were right on. We are here now." I replied.

"Caramel Cutie, I have to say that you really out did yourself with the second dinner. I know you could cook very well, but you are like our personal Caramel Martha Stewart. Just so much better looking and might I say hella fine at that...especially with what you have on now." Jay said smiling.

The DJ starts to spin...' It may not mean nothing to y'all, Understand-nothing was done for me, So I don't plan on stopping at all, I want this-forever man, ever man, ever man...'

"Hey, It's Drake's new song 'Forever'!" I said excitedly as I grabbed Jayson's hand to go to the dance floor. We ended up dancing so much that the top I had on started to cling to the curves of my body with my sweat. I pulled Jayson closer to me when the DJ decided to slow the tempo down. This gave us an opportunity to whisper into each others ear some sweet whatnot...but actually just to talk.

"I'm sorry my top is a little wet. It's the material and it is just clinging to me even more." I told Jayson.

"Do you hear me complaining." Jayson said laughing as he wrap his arms around my hips. "Any excuse to hold you is fine by me or do you want to take a breather and get off the dance floor?"

"Only if you want to but I am doing fine right her in your muscular arms." I told him trying to sound sexy. Jayson laughed again but held me tighter.

We stayed on the dance floor until the DJ switch the tempo again to hip hop music. I was still in Jay's arms when I said, "Hey do you want to take a breather now and grab a drink?" Jayson just shook his head yes and grabs my hand to led us off the dance floor back to the area we were before. Re and Shad were finally getting up to tackle the dance floor this time around.

"It sure is hype in here tonight. I think the club is getting a little more pack than it was when went on the floor." I told him.

"Yeah, I do think its a bit more crowded in here. And us big Wrestlers sure do take up extra space. I'm sure enjoying myself though." Jayson replied.

"Are you sure that you are not hurting from your match with Chris and Paul? I know that your match was not easy at all. You and Shad sure had a good time messing with them though tonight. I'm glad that Shaq made that match and was the Special Enforcer." I said.

"I'm not sore just yet because I haven't stop moving but once I do I will feel it. Shaq did us a good solid with that match. He said that he and his wife might come out and meet us here at the club if they could get away. Don't you know him outside of this? He kinda mention something about college ball and a town in Louisiana." Jayson replied.

I explained how my Cousin and I came to know Shaq all those years ago. It was simply enough... Shaq played college ball for LSU with one of our cousin's and one week-end decided to come down for a festival and fell in luv with the small town. Our cousin introduced us and we have been knowing him ever since. He still comes back every summer even to this day or whenever he gets enough time off from playing in the NBA.

"You, two must be good people for him to stay in contact all of these years." Jayson said.

I simply nodded yes to Jayson and took another sip of my drink. Despite me being tired earlier, we all stayed until the club was about to close. We all then decided to go to a diner that was not too far from the club for breakfast. We all didn't want the night quite to end, but the guys had to head out soon to the next venue. We would be headed there as soon as we could. I know some of the S.T. were heading out in the morning from checkout. I was checking out and heading back to the arena for my usually inspections before driving to the next venue. Re and I stayed up talking about our night with Cryme Tyme. I woke up a few hours later to go to the arena. I left Re and told her that she only had about an hour or so to get ready and pack and meet me in the lobby. She could grab some breakfast until I came back to scoop her up because I was checking out to head out to the arena and I had an errand to run.

I needed to pick up a laptop, a wireless printer and a few other things that Tame or Lo could use at work. I text Lo I would be in shortly to meet her for the final inspections before we left for the next venue. Since last night was so long for the Crew, I only let Lo come in and the rest could sleep in and get ready to leave and meet up at the next house show. Lo was very glad of the gifts when I showed her. She text Tame and told her what I had got for them to use. They could use it when they took lead and when I was physically not able to be there like sometimes the house shows overlap and we have to split up the Crew. Lately, the house shows have been getting tighter to be to all of them. It might turn out that Lo would be with me at one city doing Raw and Tame' would be in another doing ECW and SD house shows. I could forward any e-mails or memos that they needed attention for that evening or Skype in with instructions. I did have some sensitive information on my own laptop so this was great for me and not be concern with anything leaking out.

Bring, Bring...I pick up the phone in S.T.S. This is Director Angelle, how may I help you?" I said into the receiver.

"Angie, glad that you haven't left yet for the next city. I need you to come upstairs right now to meet with Ms. Vanessa Victoria Kennedy. She ask me to get you here as soon as I could if you haven't left for the next house show yet." Brad said.

"Hi, Brad. But what if I had left for the next house show already?" I responded.

"Well, you would just have a meeting with her in the next city as soon as you made it in. It is very important for you to meet with her from what I could tell. So come on up right away." Brad further stated.

Brad was one of the many assistants to Mr. McMahon, but was Vanessa Victoria's main assistant. He was privy to alot of the new developments and inter workings before they would be announced. I let Lo know where I was going and that she could leave to head out to the next city. I headed on upstairs for this impromptu meeting. I hope I wasn't in any trouble for yesterday. I know that I put on a second dinner and all, but I paid for everything extra out of my own pocket. I even had Re sign a quickly typed release if she happen to get hurt just making the pies for me. I did pull some of the S.T.S. Crew, but everything turn out fine. The stuff for Shaq and his family was extra stuff overflowing in the merchandise department and I told them whatever I had to pay for just to let me know. So I think I had covered all of my bases...so what could Ms. Vanessa Victoria needed to talk to me about. Vanessa Victoria Kennedy had not been in the company that long, but she had climb to the top fast and became an Executive. She did a great job for WWE in their Personal Relations Dept. I walk into her outer office and gave a small wave to Brad. Brad waves back and gets up to knock on her office door. He hears a small powerful female voice say..."Come in". Brad opens the door, announce that it is me, usher me in and closes the door behind me in one fluid motion. The meeting went very well and I was now back at S.T.S getting ready to leave.

"Angie, are you O.K.? You were up there a long time." Logan ask me very concern.

"I thought you had left already to head out Logan." I replied.

"How could I when the Executives call you into an impromptu meeting? I know I work for you here but what kind of friend do you take me for? What happen in the meeting? I was so worried I called the Crew to tell them what was going on!" Lo started to get over excited.

I waved at her for her to calm down. " The meeting went very well. It was with my six weeks probationary period evaluation and I got a promotion actually. It turns out that Shaq and his family luved their gifts and the food that was for them in the V.I.P. area that he called in to thank WWE. They didn't know anything about it at all and he mentions me and how hospitable and all that I was. They asked me to explain. I told them how I knew him and it was because of that I did the gift basket. It didn't matter to them, they were impressed and like the idea. They want met to tweak it for each special guest host from now on. They are also adding some promotional venues stuff to my plate. It could be anything dealing with magazine shoots, web shoots, some press kits, autograph signings, PPV's or press conferences. It just depends at the time with special catering or whatever I choose. I will get more in a e-mail and tell you and the others more examples in detail. Just let the guys know all is well and I will explain when we get together in the next city. I will try to text them on the road. Come on we need to start to head out before we are late getting to the next venue. I'm still your boss...at least for awhile longer. " I gave a light laugh.

I was still in a little shock as Logan and I left the arena. I had to head back to the hotel and get Re so we could head out for the next city. I didn't tell Lo that I get to hire a personal assistant to help me. I'm still the Director at S.T.S. but it's all the added stuff that I would need extra help with. Lo and Tame' I figure would really be switching lead of Raw, ECW, Superstars and SD house shows. When I get to the next city I am gonna have to get another laptop and wireless printer so that each of them had their own because they would probably be in different cities now. Whenever we were in the same city, the other would most likely help me with the promotional venue stuff. I'll just hire a personal assistant for the new S.T.S. Gift Section. I think I will alternate bi-weekly for each brand and that would help me out but I will look at it more closely once I'm in the next city. I know that the Crew will be splitting into two groups a bit more from now on because of scheduling. The next P.P.V. is Breaking Point in September so that was a breather for me to get things together at S.T.S. and figure out a game plan for this new job script.

I had hit the ground running for six weeks solid and I try to absorb as fast as I could for the way things work here in WWE. I just didn't think things could have been any better for me here. I am proud of myself...an idea just popped into my head. I text Re with the good news. I thought of her being my personal assistant. Her official title would be Asst. to Director of S.T.S., which in all actuality have some pull here in WWE. Assistants were really just as important on the business side as the wrestling talent and had their own behind the scene world here in WWE. She would be privy to much more info then alot of others, who work her in different departments. It may only be for a little while but I know Re would help me out until I could get a permanent assistant in that position. Thank goodness Re had brought her own laptop along for this trip. I bet she didn't think that she would possible be starting her own adventure too here in the World Wrestling Entertainment...at least while she was here...maybe I could convince her to stay longer if she didn't have any pressing back home in her own medical career-that is if she accepted it...and welcome her own story...Behind the Scenes-

*As I mention this is the end of Behind the Scenes Part I in a since...just let me know what you think...as I said I will go more beyond the curtain in the lives of the Wrestlers and the Divas in WWE...which characters belong to WWE and Vince McMahon...**thanks to those who have read my first attempt at a fanfiction...and any ideas or more than welcomed...Hope that you really give it a chance and like it-Ang*


End file.
